The Summer Everything Changed
by Sassy0013
Summary: Friendships are put to the test and so are relationships...all thanks to this one chick Mickenzie...so far their last year at school isn't going to be...well the best...Carlie & her friends have the ultimate challenge this year..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I drove into the school's parking lot. I looked around. Everything looked the same as it did last year. Same building. Same people. Some new. But not everyone was the same. Some people have changed. I looked and I noticed my ex-best friend. Mickenzie. She was walking with Samantha and Jenna. She was wearing a low baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, white mini skirt, and silver ballet flats. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit made me look at my own. I was wearing a neon green tank top that made me look tanner, blue jean short shorts and flip flops. My light brown hair was down. It went to my ribs a little. I slowly grabbed my bag and got out of my car. Mickenzie seen me and walked over.

"I'm gonna make this year a living nightmare for you. So you better watch your back slut." She said her ice cold blue eyes staring right through me it seemed.

"Go ahead 'cuz I can make yours just the same. I actually have

'real' friends that will help me unlike you who has 'fake' friends to defend you. Pretty soon you're gonna be left with no one. And who you calling the 'slut'?" I said looking at her with sweet innocent eyes.

" Who's gonna help you? Your _boyfriend_? Ha! Please he can't touch me. And you heard me. I called _you _a _slut_. Because you are one."

"Maybe he can't touch you. But I sure as heck can. So I'd watch it. And I'm not a slut. The only slut I see out of the two of us is _you._ And you'll always be one."

"Whatever." She said and walked away back to Samantha and Jenna.

I pulled myself back together and started walking towards the school building. I was almost there when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see that it was my boyfriend/fiancé Mike.

"Hey babe." He said catching me.

"Hi." I replied looking at him.

"I just seen you talking to her…what did she have to say?"

"Well…she said that she was gonna make my school year a living nightmare. Called me a slut. So I told her that I could do the same for her and I told her that I have you to help me. And she said that you couldn't do nothing so I said that maybe you couldn't but I sure as heck could. And I told her she'll always be a slut." I said looking at the ground as we walked.

"You aren't a slut. She really makes me mad. You're way better than she will ever be." He said taking my hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome babe." We kissed.

"Let's not talk about her no more. It'll just make me mad." he said shaking his head.

"Okay."

"Our wedding's in like nine more months." He said looking at me.

"Yep. I can't wait. I just hope nothing goes wrong." I said looking back at him.

"Yeah…me too."

"At least we'll both be eighteen then. Do you think that it's amazing that we've lasted since seventh grade?" I asked.

"Yes! It's more than amazing. It's amazeballz. I told you that I wanna be with you forever and I'm gonna prove it. I love you Carlie." He said kissing me again.

I smiled after we were done kissing. "I love you too Mikey. I wanna be with you forever too."

"That always makes me smile."

We were now walking in the hall way. We past Mickenzie and she watched as we past. I could feel her eyes watching my every move. She was with Samantha and Jenna as usual. She didn't really have anybody else. Samantha was a brunette and her hair came to the middle of her neck. She was wearing a cream colored low cut spaghetti strap tank top with a cocoa brown colored mini skirt and brown ballet flats. Jenna was a dirty blond with hair that came to her shoulders. She was wearing a light green tow cut spaghetti strap tank top with a dark green mini skirt and black ballet flats.

"Babe? Are you listening?" Mikey asked. That forced me to take my eyes away form them.

"Huh? What? Sorry I-I wasn't listening." I said looking for my locker.

"It's okay. I understand. But I was saying that we have all our classes together so if she tries to touch you she won't be able to 'cuz I'll be there with you all of the way. I'll make sure that she doesn't hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I just hope she don't try anything. And I wanted this to be a drama free year. But I knew that would never happen." I said opening my locker.

Mike's was right next to mine. So he was grabbing his stuff too. "I thought we weren't gonna talk bout this." he said

"But you brought it back up with the talk bout classes." I said smiling at him.

"My bad." He said kissing me before any teachers saw.

We smiled.

_I just hope that nothing happens between us before our wedding. _I thought. _I hope that nothing bad happens on it either. _

After we grabbed our books we walked into our first class (History with Mrs. Warnock) hand in hand. When we walked in we took the two empty seats that were all the way in the back. People started coming in after we sat down. Now we just had to wait for the teacher to come.

_Kill me now. _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mrs. Warnock walked in. She seemed like she was in her early forties. But who knows. She seemed a little…crazy most of the time. Maybe all of the time. Sometimes I wondered if she took any meds. She was now staring at all of us. We stared back.

"I'm going to start passing out your books now." She said walking back to her desk.

"Joey Atwood. Come get book 119." She said holding out a history book.

This one kid with short kinda long, flat guy hair. He grabbed his book and sat back down. He was a stupid jock. Literally. He's not smart at all. But he's popular only because 1. He plays football and 2. The people he hangs with. He likes almost every girl only because he can have sex with them. No matter who they are I can guarantee he'll like them as long as he can get some.

Mrs. Warnock called a few more names. Then she called Mike's.

"Mike Ash come get book number 118.

He got up and grabbed his book. Then sat back down.

She called a few more names. I didn't really pay attention to who they were. Then I heard my name.

"Carlie Davis come get book number 113."

I slowly got out of my chair making sure I didn't embarrass myself because I'm know to be a klutz. I quickly grabbed my book and sat back down.

The door opened and Mickenzie walked in with this kid named Timmy trailing behind her.

"Sorry we're late…we kinda got helped up." She said sneaking a wink in Timmy's way as he sat down.

I looked over at Mike. I think he was thinking the same thing I was.

_I bet that they went into one of the bathrooms and did it. And she's calling me the slut! Ha! Unbelievable. _I thought.

"Well you can have your book now Miss Bailey." Mrs. Warnock said handing Mickenzie her book.

She walked up with her usual grace. She looked in Timmy's way. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She mouthed something but I couldn't tell what she said. I just sat there disgusted. I shook my head. I look at my desk and see a piece of paper.

_Do you think they did it in a bathroom? _It was from Mikey.

I don't know but that's what I think happened. Why else would they be acting this way towards each other? I think its disgusting to do it at school and come in late for it. I replied putting it slyly on his desk.

"Me too." He whispered a few minutes later.

History class dragged. We didn't really even do anything. Just went over the usual rules like "No cell phones or electronic devices unless permitted by a teacher." When the bell rang I quickly got out of there before Mickenzie could even think about talking to me. Mike quickly caught up to me. We walked into our next class which was Music. I sat down at a table and Mike sat down next to me. The room started filling up with people. Soon I noticed my friends Ashley, her boyfriend Freddie and Mariah walked in. They seen me and sat down with us.

Freddie had gotten taller. He seemed like he was around 6'5. His hair covered his eyes a little. "Hi sis! Long time no see." He said with a smile.

"I know right! But I can't wait 'til lunch." I said. Our table consisted of me, Mike, Freddie, Ashley, our other friends Kelly and Paige.

"Hey girl! I've missed you soooo much!" Ashley wrapped me in a hug. Her brown hair got lighter. She was wearing a neon pink tank top, black short shorts, and pink flip flops.

"I've missed you soooo much too girl! It's been like forever! And just think this year we graduate. It's gonna suck 'cuz I'm gonna miss y'all. But you guys can come to our wedding ya know…if you want." I said

"Duh! We wouldn't miss it! Just think our little Carlie's growing up." Ashley said in a mom type voice. I smiled.

"I can't believe that you actually are getting married though. It's so weird." Mariah said.

Mariah is what some people would call gothic just because she wears all black. But she's not gothic at all. Today she was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jean short shorts and black flip flops. Her hair came to her shoulders and it was a dark brown. Her eyes were also brown.

"It might take some getting used to Mia. But it ain't that weird." I said giving her one of my sympathetic looks.

"Mmm…sure it's not." She said giving me her you-better-shut-up-about-this-marriage-boy-subject-before-I-kill-you looks.

I was about to say something when the teacher walked in. Her name was Mrs. Boals. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. She always dressed real nice too.

"Today you may sit where you want but I'm going to have assigned seats for you tomorrow." She said looking around the room.

Everybody groaned except for us. We learned that if you're quiet enough and behave you usually get to sit together. This class went by faster than I thought. We learned about the rules for this class too. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and waited for my friends. We all had to go our separate ways eventually but for now we can walk together.

"Hey what's your next class?" I asked them.

"Mine's History with Warnock." Freddie said

"Have fun." I said smiling. He just gave me a look.

"I have math with Mr. Greene." Mariah said.

"I got Language Arts with Mr. Blatch." Ashley said.

"Oh cool. We got Biology with Mrs. Samson." I said

"That's cool. Lucky. She's like an awesome teacher. I can already tell. I had her last period." Mariah said.

"That's amazeballz. I haven't had math yet so I can't help you there. Sorry. But Warnock seems like she's crazy. Like on meds or something. And I haven't had Blatch yet. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Well we should get to our classes now. See ya later!" Ashley said.

"Bye!" I said waving

"Bye!" Freddie, Mariah and Mike said together.

Me and Mike started walking towards the Bio room. When we got to the door I seen _her_. She was sitting at a desk alone. This class is going to drag I can tell. But at least she's early this time. And not late. Mike seen where my gaze was.

"It's gonna be okay babe. I promise." He said looking to see if the cost was clear. When it was we kissed.

"I hope you're right." I said walking into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I took the desk that was all the way in the back. I wanted to avoid Mickenzie as much as possible. Mikey took the seat next to me on my right.

_I hope she don't pick our seats. _I thought.

Mike was looking at me. I could tell that he was worried.

"You okay? You look worried." I said full of concern.

"I am worried…but not for me. For you. I'm worried that she'll try to hurt you or something. It sucks that I can't really do anything about it. I wish I could babe. It's just I don't know what to do. And if she does something on our big day then I swear to god she'll regret it. I ain't gonna take this crap from her. It's gay." He said trying to keep his voice down so Mickenzie couldn't hear him. But he was really angry. I could see it in his eyes.

"It's okay. And I'll make sure she don't do anything to ruin our big day. And you don't have to worry. I'll be ok. But thanks. And I know. It is gay. But please don't do anything about it that could get you in trouble." I said looking down at my desk.

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise you that." He said.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

I looked to see who was sitting on my left. It was empty. Then I looked up. Everyone was sitting in the front. Mickenzie was sitting in the middle of Samantha and Jenna. I knew some of the other kids but not much. There were a lot of new kids this year, but all the people I did know were like the really smart people. Like they always got good grades, didn't struggle, were always good, and always made sure they did their best. One of those kids was Haley Mills. She used to be one of my best friends back in fifth grade. (read: Before I met Mickenzie). Haley is paper thin, her hair is light brown with highlights and it comes to her shoulders. She usually wears polo shirts most of the time.

People always make fun of her and call her Einstein. Only because she's really smart. The smartest person that probably was ever in our school. I think it's amazing. She can be really funny. She hangs out with other smart/good kids like Hannah Clark, Natalie Morgan, Maddy Growe, Drew Sailing and Jaret Bowling.

The Bio teacher walked in. She had short brown hair that came to like the middle of her neck but close to her shoulders. She always dressed cool.

"Okay class today we aren't going to go over the rules because I'm pretty sure that you already know them." Mrs. Samson said. "So I'm giving you you're assignment that you have all year to work on. You and the partner of your choice will work on this scrapbook of the beginning of your junior high year to now. So be sure to take lots of pictures of the stuff you guys do together. Oh! And If you're ready before the due date you can turn it in early. But that means you have to present it earlier too. I'll let you guys have this period to pick your partner and decide what you're going to do." She said as she sat down at her desk.

I turned and looked around. It seemed like everyone already had a partner. Only me and Mikey were left. Which in my opinion was a good thing because I honestly didn't want to be stuck with any one else.

"Hey, it looks like we're partners." Mike said with a playful grin.

"Yep. Aren't we always?" I said giving him a playful grin back.

"Hey now. I could go find someone else to be my partner if you don't want me ya know."

"No! I mean… you're the best partner I could ever have. I like being your partner."

"That's cool. Same here" He said smiling and he grabbed my hand.

I smiled.

"My parents are gonna be gone all week because of some business trip. I thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to come over and start 'working.'" I said making air quotation marks around the word 'working'.

"That's cool. And of course I'll come over. But I don't think we'll get any work done. We goof around to much." He said letting go of my hand because the teacher was headed our way.

"Are you guys partners?" She asked looking from Mike to me.

"Yep." He said.

"Okay. What are your names'?" She asked.

"Mike Ash and Carlie Davis." I said.

"Okay. Have fun." Mrs. Samson smiled and walked to the next pair of people. I looked and I seen Mickenzie. She was standing with Jenna and Samantha.

"I guess Mrs. Samson made an exception and let there be a group of three." I told Mike, tilting my head in Mickenzie's way.

"Yeah. But don't worry our project will be way better than their's will. They won't be able to ruin it." He said positively. "Unless they stalk our every move." He said the last part low enough for only us to hear.

"Nice. But I'd laugh if they actually did do that. It'd be weird though 'cuz I've never had a stalker before." I said smiling.

"Me either! I'd start calling them the 'Weirdy Stalker Crew'." He said.

That made me laugh a little. I smiled.

_He knows exactly how to brighten my day. _I thought. _And that's one of the many reasons why I love him._

The bell rang. Before I left the class I checked the time. It was eleven forty.

_Damn. Time sure goes fast. _I thought.

I grabbed my stuff and waited for Mikey. Once he had his stuff we were out of there so fast I don't think Mickenzie had time to blink. We walked to our next class which was math with Mr. Greene.

_I hope he's nice._ I thought. _And I hope I don't see her again for the rest of the day. God, I can't wait 'til lunch. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We walked into Mr. Greene's classroom. No one was in there. Only me and Mike. We took our usual seats in the back. The teacher wasn't even around. So we just sat in silence.

"How has your day been going?" I asked not liking the silence one bit.

"Good since I got to spend it all with you." He said smiling.

"That's amazeballz." I said smiling back.

"I know. After this period don't we have lunch?"

"Umm… I think so. I hope so. That would mean the day's almost over. Thank. God." I said noticing that more people were coming in the room now.

"Yeah. I can't wait for it to be over either 'cuz I get to go to your house." He said smiling.

"Yep. Can't wait." I said smiling back.

"I-" Mike said but then the teacher cut him off.

"Welcome to math. I'm Mr. Greene if you didn't know. Today I would just like to pass out your books and let you in on some of my own rules. Not the schools. But my own. Oh. You will not come and get your books I will pass them out to you." Mr. Greene said.

He grabbed two handfuls of books and started passing them out. Row by row.

"Rule number one: No getting up. I don't like people walking around my room. If I catch you, you'll have to stay after class. Rule number two: No talking when I am talking. You can whisper when I'm done just no yelling or anything. And my last rule: All work has to be turned in on time. Not earlier. Not later. On. Time." He said.

_Eek. This guy is freakin' strict! He has a major problem. _I thought.

Once I got my book I put it in my bag. We didn't really do anything else in the class besides sit there. We couldn't talk and we couldn't move. The class dragged on for what felt like hours. When the bell rang I was so glad I could move again. Mike was talking to his friend Zach Pitts so I just left and went to my locker myself. Once I opened it a piece of paper fell out. I opened it. It said:

_Meet me in the parking lot by your car at the end of the day before you leave. I told you I was gonna make this year a nightmare for you and I'm keeping that promise. Oh! And if you show anyone this note I will find out and I will make your nightmare worse. Trust me it's possible. And one more thing I'd watch your back from now on. Anything could happen. _

_~M_

It was from Mickenzie. After I read it I just stood there. Then I looked up and noticed that Mickenzie was looking at me. I quickly looked away. I grabbed my bag and started heading towards the cafeteria. Mike caught up with me.

"Hey" He said then he seen my face. "What's wrong babe?"

"I'll tell you when we are at my house. It's to risky here." I said looking around making sure that Mickenzie couldn't hear me.

"Okay. Are you gonna eat?" He asked still looking concerned.

"No. I'm not hungry, I had a big breakfast." I said looking for a table.

"Okay…just please don't starve yourself. I hate seeing you upset. I'll be back. I'm gonna go get some food."

"Okay and I'm sorry."

"Don't be babe. I understand." He said as he left.

I sat down at a table near the window. I looked around. Ashley and Kelly were in line. I didn't see Freddie yet. I heard someone sit down at the table. It was Freddie.

"Hey. Not eating?" I asked

"Nope. Ain't hungry. How come you ain't?" He asked me.

"Not hungry. Had a big breakfast."

"Oh I see."

Our table started filling up quick. Before I knew it Ashley and Mike were sitting next to me. Kelly was sitting on the other side of Freddie and Paige was sitting with our other friends: Braxton Newlin, Hailee Russell, Abby Smalls and Emileigh Camerote. So Mariah sat where she would have.

Kelly had lost some weight over the summer. Her already dirty blond hair got lighter and longer, it was to her shoulders and she had highlights. She was wearing an orange spaghetti strap tank top, brown short shorts and orange flip flops.

"Hey girl! Long time no see huh? I've missed you!" I said getting up and hugging Kelly.

"I've missed you too! And it's been way to long!" She said sitting down.

"I know!" Ashley said.

I smiled. It was good to see them all again.

"I was gonna tell you that I loved you in Greene's class but he interrupted me." Mikey whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Hey Mariah what did you think of Greene's class?" I asked her.

"Oh my god. He's way to controlling! I swear I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him in his sleep! It's unfair. No one should ever be that controlling! Ever!" She said.

"Calm down Kitty. Keep those claws in. Only use them on Mason." I said.

"Funny. And I hate him! I wish he never would have gotten held back. It freaking sucks! I mean seriously what in the hell is up with that?"

"Try riding his bus." I told her flatly.

"I'll pass."

"That's what I thought."

"What class do you have next?" I asked Ashley.

"Umm…I got Bio with Mrs. Samson."

"That's cool. I already had that class. She's really cool." I said.

"Thank god!" She said in relief.

"How 'bout you? What class you got next guys?" I asked.

"I got Gym with Mr. Samson." Freddie said.

"I got History with Warnock." Mariah said.

"That's cool. We got English with Mr. Blatch next." Mikey said.

"Have fun. He's really cool! He even cusses sometimes! It's awesome. I love that class." Ashley said.

"Now that's amazeballz." I said.

"Everyone finished?" Freddie asked.

Everyone nodded except for me because I didn't eat. So they dumped their trays and we headed to our lockers to get our stuff.

"See you guys later." I said waving.

"Bye!" They all said in unison as they left.

"So far so good. I can't believe I've survived this far." I said.

Mike was laughing a little. "And I hope you can survive the rest of the year. You're strong enough. I know you can babe."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

He checked if there were any teachers around. When the coast was clear we kissed. Then made out. When we were done we smiled at each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. And I love it when you say it first."

"I know you do. That's why I do."

We smiled and started walking to our next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After Mr. Blatch's class the rest dragged. But I'm kinda glad they did. At the end of the day me and Mike walked to our lockers together.

"Umm… I have to go do something umm… I have to alone… I'll tell you what it's all about when you come over." I said and whispered the last part.

"Okay babe. I'll call you. And I hope everything's okay. You look worried." He said

"I-I am." I said looking at the ground.

"Tell me about it later okay babe? I love you." Mike said kissing me.

"I love you too. And I will. I promise." I said closing my locker and heading out the door.

Mickenzie was already at my car. She was looking as perfect as usual. I put my bag in the back and unlocked my car.

"Don't think you're going anywhere. I have a few things to establish." She said glaring me down.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't run from anything." I replied giving her the same look.

"Okay. Then let's get started." She said and made her hand into a fist.

_Whoa! What is she thinking? If she wants to play rough then I'll play rough. _I thought.

She threw her punch and missed. So I threw one back at her. It hit her in the face.

"I have no clue what in the hell you're trying to 'establish' but what ever it is I don't think this is the right way to do it." I said looking at her.

Her hand was on her face. "Whatever. And anyway I just needed to get my anger out. I thought it was gonna work. Just don't talk to me. If anyone found out that this happened I'll be the laughing stalk of the whole school. So keep your mouth shut." She said and walked away.

I got in my car and drove to my house as quickly as possible. I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. I could feel my adrenaline pumping in my veins from the punch. I just wanted to get home and lay down. I heard my phone ringing. It was Mikey.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey babe. When can I come over? I just got home. Is it okay if I spend the night with you?" He asked.

"Umm you can come in like thirty minutes. I just got home and I'm gonna make pizza. And yeah it's okay if you stay." I said.

"Okay that's cool. See you soon. Love you."

"Okay bye love you too."

I unlocked the door. I was glad to be home. I took off my shoes and set my bag on the counter. I walked over to our freezer and grabbed the frozen pizza. I preheated the oven. Once it beat I put the pizza in. While I was waiting I went and laid down on my couch. I turned on the T.V to see if there was anything good on. There wasn't. So I shut it off and just laid there in silence. When I heard the oven beep after I don't know when I got up and grabbed the pizza. I grabbed a plate and started eating. As soon as I sat down there was a knock at my door.

I looked through the peep hole. It was Mike. I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Smells good in here." He said.

"Yeah the pizza just came out of the oven. You can have some if ya want."

"Okay thanks. Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Anywhere. It don't matter."

"Ok." He said grabbing a plate and pizza.

We sat on the couch in silence eating our pizza.

"That was good. Even though it was originally frozen." He said putting his plate in the sink.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." I said putting my plate in the sink as well.

"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"Umm I don't know. Wanna go lay down or something?" I asked.

"Sure." Mike said grabbing my hand.

We heading towards my bed room. We laid in my bed. He was on top of the covers and I was under.

"Why did you have to leave so quickly after school?" He asked.

"Because I had to meet Mickenzie." I handed him the note.

He read it then set it on the ground.

"Don't listen to that. I'll protect you with my life Carlie. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." He said.

"Thanks. She tried to punch me but missed. So I punched her back 'cuz I didn't know what to do." I started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry." He said pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. I-I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused." I said trying not to cry but the tears kept coming.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Just remember I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you. That means a lot." I said.

"You're welcome."

I looked at him and he was looking at me. At that moment I think we both had the same thought. Then we smiled. I had a feeling that this was going to be a good week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up with Mike looking at me.

"You look cute when you sleep." He smiled.

"Oh gee thanks. But when I wake up I have a really bad bed head most of the time. So you can probably tell." I said.

"Nah it's not that bad. And last night was amazing." He said still smiling.

"Mmm yep it sure was."

There was a silence as we both got out of the bed. I stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. We have another bathroom if you wanna use that one to get ready." I said.

"Okay thanks."

"Welcome."

I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear to school today. Lilac purple spaghetti strap tank top, blue jean short shorts and purple flip flops. I laid my clothes on the sink and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. It woke me up too. When I was done I dried off and got dressed. I wrapped my hair in the towel while I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I blow dried my hair and put my make up on. I was already. I decided that I was going to skip breakfast today and eat lunch at school. Mike was already in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey you look nice. And is it okay that I just took this and started eating?" He asked.

"Thanks you do too. And no it's not okay." I said being sarcastic.

"Funny. But I'm being serious. Is it okay?"

"Yes it's okay."

"Okay that's good. Are you gonna eat?" He asked.

"No I'm not really hungry. So I'm gonna wait 'til lunch to eat." I said.

"Okay just please don't starve yourself babe."

"I won't I promise. I already told you that I'm not."

"Okay that's good." He said leaning towards me.

We kissed for what felt like hours. Then he put his bowl in the sink. As he did that I grabbed my bag and car keys.

"Do you wanna ride with me to school or are you taking your car?" I asked.

"I'll ride with you." He replied.

"Okay lets go so we aren't late." I said.

He just nodded. I unlocked my car and we got in. As I was pulling out of the driveway he turned the radio on. "How To Love" by Lil' Wayne was on so he just left it. He could tell that it was killing me not to sing to the song.

"You can go ahead and sing. I won't say anything." He said.

"Nope. Can't. Won't. To bad of stage fright. Can't sing in front of other people that haven't heard me before or aren't my family." I said.

"Well we'll be family soon." He said giving me his please-do-it-for-me-babe look.

"Yeah. But it'll take a while for me to sing. Unless you secretly watch me do it."

"Hmm that's not a bad idea."

"I just had to open my big mouth didn't I?"

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Funny." I said.

We stopped talking after that. We just listened to the radio. It felt good to listen to music again. I missed it. I've been to busy lately to listen.

"I hope Mickenzie don't try ta do anything to you today." He said.

"Yeah me too. I wonder if she found out that I told you about the note." I said.

"Probably not. How could she? I mean unless she actually IS a 'Weirdy Stalker'."

"Nice. But I highly doubt she is though."

"You never know." Mike said.

"Good point. But she don't seem like she would be the stalker type ya know?"

"Yeah."

"I just hope that today's a good day. I don't want there to be any drama. But God knows that won't happen. Because there always has ta be drama everywhere no matter what." I said.

"I know. But who knows today might turn out to be an amazeballz day. And drama's a part of life. 'There's gonna be thunderstorms you just gotta learn to deal with them because they will pass.'" Mikey said.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked.

"Oh some girl told me it one summer. It's just always stuck in my mind." He smiled at me.

"Am I that 'some girl'?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe." He smiled.

I laughed.

_I hope today's a good day. I wonder what's gonna happen. And I wonder what Mickenzie's face looks like. Haha! But I bet she covered it up with that cover-up crap. _I thought.

We pulled into the parking lot. I found the spot that I had yesterday. I shut off my car, grabbed my bag and got out.

Mike did the same. Only he grabbed his binder. I looked around and I saw her. Mickenzie was wearing a light pink low cut spaghetti strap tank top, a khaki mini skirt and light pink flip flops. Her hair was in a ponytail again. She had a mark on her face from where I punched her. She was with Jenna and Samantha.

Jenna was wearing a red low cut spaghetti strap tank top, white mini skirt and red flip flops. Her hair was down. Samantha was wearing a pale yellow low cut spaghetti strap tank top, brown mini skirt and yellow flip flops.

They seen me. Instead of Mickenzie walking over to me, Jenna did.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mickenzie has a little surprise for you at lunch. Remember: Anything can and _will _happen." She said.

"Okay. Tell her I'm soooo scared. She's got me shaking. Not really." I said.

"Whatever." Jenna said and walked back over to her "friends".

I could tell that she was telling them what I said when they looked over at me with their mean girl looks I waved.

_God, I either must retarded or something. Because I can't believe I just waved like an idiot. _I thought.

Mikey looked at me. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." I said walking toward the school building.

"Okay…should I be scared?" He asked.

"Nope not at all… at least I don't think you should be." I said laughing a little.

"Okay. That's good."

"Yep I know."

We opened our lockers and grabbed all the books that we would need for our morning classes. Just as I did that I had an idea for something that I could put in Mickenzie's locker. I quickly closed my locker.

"Ready?" I asked Mike.

"Yep." He replied.

"Good. Let's go." I said grabbing his hand.

We practically ran to Warnock's room.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

"I'll show you when I'm done writing."

"Okay?"

We took our seats and I took out my notebook and pen. I wrote down: _Twinkle, twinkle little whore. Close your legs they're not a door!_

_Take this as some advice_

_~C _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I slid the piece of paper over onto Mike's desk. He read it then laughed. I smiled.

"I'm gonna put that in her locker." I said. "If this is how she wants to play them I'm gonna play. But only my way. No. Rules."

"I like what you wrote and nice babe. Just don't do anything to major." He said giving me back the piece of paper.

"Trust me I won't. But I can't promise about her. But if she kicks it up a notch then so will I. I ain't one to back down. You've probably noticed. I'm a fighter. I don't give in."

"And that is one of the many, many, many reasons why I love you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Welcome." He smiled back.

"Seriously? I think I'm going to be sick."

I recognized that voice. Mickenzie.

"Why do you always have to make everyone's business yours?" I asked getting real annoyed with her crap.

"Well why do you always have to be such a bitch?" She asked back.

"You think you're so pretty and all that. But welcome to reality! You're not. You show your cleavage just to get some! You trash talk just to feel above everyone else! You're the bitch. Not me." I said now standing up.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Mike asked still sitting down looking at me.

"No I'm not okay. I'm pissed!" I said. He tried to get me to sit down but I didn't.

"Awe poor, poor Carlie. Mad are you? Well let's see if you can get worse shall we?" Mickenzie said.

"Cut the crap Mickenzie. The teacher will be coming any second." Mike said still attempting to get me to sit down. I didn't budge.

"So? It's just a teacher. She can't do nothing to me." She replied.

"You think you can't get in trouble just because of who you are. Well we'll see about that. You can talk shit for someone who never does anything and hits like a baby." I said. I seen the teacher watching us. I had a perfect plan.

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

Mickenzie brought her fist back and hit me in my face. It didn't hurt. The teacher then stood up and so did Timmy and Mikey. I punched her in the face back.

"You're girlfriend did not just punch mine in the face." Timmy said punching Mike in his jaw.

"Yes she did. And this is for hitting me." Mike then punched Timmy in his temple.

I looked around me. Everyone crowded around us. I watched Mike and Timmy. They were really into it. So I stood in the middle. I couldn't see them fight anymore. They used to be friends and now I feel that it's all my fault.

Mike stopped cold before he hit me. But Timmy didn't. He hit me in my gut. It sent me falling backwards into Mike. Once I got my balance back I stood up and punched him straight in his jaw. Then I kicked him in his balls.

"Don't ever punch me again." I said as Timmy was just laying there on the ground and went back to my seat. Everyone moved out of my way.

"Carlie Davis, Mike Ash, Mickenzie Bailey, and Timmy Growe. To the principle's office. Now." Mrs. Warnock said.

"Uh-oh. At least you and me used our punches in self defense right?" I whispered to Mikey.

"Yeah. I never knew you could fight like that. It was amazing babe." He said looking at me.

"Thanks. And that's one example that if you really make me mad then I wouldn't mess with me." I said.

"I see this now." He said.

"Are you _scared _of me when I'm that mad?" I asked laughing a little.

"Nah… but if you can get worse than that then who knows." He said and winked at me.

I laughed. We were in the office waiting for the principle. It took awhile before we all got called in. Our principle was a female. Her name was Mrs. Cunningham. She had short hair. But not guy short and it was red. She always dressed real nice too, like most teachers.

"Okay. Can someone tell me why all this happened?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"I will. And I promise to speak the full honest truth." I said.

She just nodded. So I went on.

"Mickenzie was making me mad. But she hit me first. I've been raised to only use self defense. So then Mike and Timmy got into it. But Timmy also hit Mike first. So then I got in the middle of them and Timmy hit me in my gut. So then I simply punched him in the face and kicked him in his balls. But only in self defense." I said.

"I see. And I believe you completely Carlie. The punishment will be that Mickenzie and Timmy will get suspended until August 20th. And Mike and Carlie will have no punishment towards them." Mrs. Cunningham said giving me a smile.

_I knew that being a good kid would pay off someday. Thank God it paid off today! Especially when I needed it the most. _I thought.

"But Mrs. Cunningham that's not fair. They hit us too ya know." Mickenzie said.

"I think it's completely fair. Since they hit you in self defense. I can even ask Mrs. Warnock what all she seen. But I believe Carlie so I think you and Timmy best start calling home." She said handing a phone to Mickenzie.

"Ugh!" She said in frustration.

"Does this mean we can go Mrs. C?" I asked.

"Yes. But please remember don't get in trouble. You're a good student Carlie and Mike don't get in anymore trouble you've had a clean reputation since seventh grade and you don't need trouble."

"We won't. We promise." Mike said

We left and as we were walking out of the office the bell rang. We had an excuse if we were late to music. We just got called to the office. No biggie. We hurried up and grabbed our books from Warnock's class and headed to music. We made it through the door just as the bell rang.

"Thank God." I whispered.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing. I was talking to myself." I replied.

"Okay. Just don't start answering yourself. I don't want you to go crazy." He smiled.

"Haha. Funny. And I won't that would be a little weird." I said.

"All right class. I will give you your assigned seats and then we can start class for the day." Mrs. Boals said.

_Uh-oh. I hope I get to sit with all my friends. Please let me sit with them. _I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Table one will consist of Joey Donner, Abby Smalls, Hailee Russell, Justin Morgan and Emileigh Camerote." Mrs. Boals said and pointed to the first table.

"The second table will consist of Freddie Smyth, Ashley Moore, Carlie Davis, Mike Ash and Mariah Blakely." We all headed for the table. I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy we all got put at a table together.

"Table three will have Braxton Newlin, Paige Francis, Zach Pitts, Alex Smallwood and Gabe Roads." Mrs. Boals said.

That was the last table. We didn't really have that many kids in our music class.

"This year our school will be hosting a talent contest. The winning group will win thirteen hundred dollars. You can sing, dance or what ever. The date of the contest is April 13th. So today I want you to pick people to be in your group if there's anyone you want to be in it in this class." Mrs. Boals said.

Everybody at my table looked at each other.

"You guys all wanna be in a group?" I asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"I don't. I'm not gonna be in it." Mariah said.

"Okay…do you still wanna help us?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mariah said.

"What should our name be?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… I don't know." I said. "How 'bout something like 'Almost Drunk', 'Keg Party', 'New Drug' or 'Next In Line'?" I suggested.

"I like 'Almost Drunk' and 'New Drug'." Mike said.

"I like those ones too." Freddie said.

"I like 'New Drug'." Ashley said.

"Okay cool. I guess that's our name. I guess we're now 'New Drug'." I said.

"Awesome." Mike said looking at me.

"Yep. What song are we gonna sing and dance to?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know. Who wants to look for one?" Ashley asked.

"I will." Freddie said.

"Okay cool." I said as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Mike. We headed out the door. After that class everything was really a blur. Nothing exciting really happened. So at the end me and Mike went to my car to go back to my house. Once we got there we just sat on the couch.

"I'm glad to be home." I said looking at him.

"That's cool. Me too. Well I'm glad to be home with you." He said looking back me.

"That's cool. When do you wanna start working on our Bio project?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know. Would next week be okay? I just wanna enjoy the time I have with you now. I don't wanna waist it." He said.

"Okay we can start working on it next week." I said.

"That's cool. So what ya wanna do?" He asked.

"Umm I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Oh…"

"Wanna go watch a movie or something?" He asked.

"Sure. What movie?"

"You pick please because I don't care what one or what kind." I said.

"Fine. How about 'Wrong Turn', 'The Roommate' or 'Anger Management'?"

"Can we watch 'The Roommate'?"

"If that's what you want to watch babe."

"Okay. We can go up and lay on my bed and watch it."

"Okay. Sounds good."

We walked to my bedroom. I grabbed the DVD, put it in and grabbed the remotes. We were both laying underneath the covers this time because it was actually kind of cold. We were kind of sitting up and he had both of his arms around me. I've seen 'The Roommate' before but I felt like watching it again.

"Is it okay if I said that I wish your parents never came back just so I can stay here forever?" Mike asked.

"It's okay and that'd be awesome if you could." I said.

"Yeah I know right. That's why I can't wait until we can get our own place. Then we can do whatever we wanted without worrying what your parents would say when they came back."

"Haha yeah…but we can still do whatever we want 'cuz they ain't gonna know 'cuz I can clean it all up before they get home."

"Good point there." He said kissing my neck. I didn't care if he ended up leaving a hickie or not.

_God, I love it when he kisses me like this. _I thought enjoying the moment instead of the movie.

I don't know when it was but all I know is that I enjoyed every second of it. I was now laying on Mike's chest. I could feel him looking at me instead of at the T.V screen.

"When's Freddie gonna propose to Ashley?" He asked.

"I don't know but I want to have this party at this beach house that my grandparents owned before they died and gave it to my uncle who never uses it. I wanna have a beach party. There could be beer, a bonfire, jello shots, music. It'll be amazing." I said.

"That sounds like fun. When you gonna have it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Would next weekend be okay for you?" I asked.

"Yep it sure would."

"Great! And the beach house have two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Maybe we could see if Ashley and Freddie wanted to stay." I said winking at him.

"Good idea. As long as we share a bedroom together and they have a separate one."

"Of course!" I said.

"I like that. I like that a lot. But I like this more. Being in a house all alone with you." He said kissing me again.

"Mmm me too." I said enjoying it.

A little after that we started to make out for a while. It was fun. Then the movie ended. Now we needed something else to do.

"So now what?" He asked standing up with me as I put the DVD back in the case.

"I don't know. But you didn't have to get up with me 'cuz I was coming right back." I said sliding back onto the bed.

" I know. But maybe I just felt like getting up."

"Mhmm I see."

The room was too quiet. I hated the quiet. It sucked.

"Is it okay if I turn on some music?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I grabbed my Avril Lavigne Goodbye Lullaby CD and turned it on. Then I sat back down on the bed. But as soon as I did. Mikey grabbed my hand and we stood up and started to dance.

"You know what this reminds me of?" He asked

"Yep. That one time you and me slow danced by the fire even to fast songs and my mom called us dorks. It was the summer we went into eighth grade. That was like one of the best summers of my life." I said.

"That's exactly the moment I was thinking and that's awesome. I'm glad that it was awesome." He said.

It was a while before we stopped dancing. Even when the music stopped we were still dancing. It felt so good to be in his arms. But when we were finished dancing I went and changed into my pajamas and he was just in his boxers. We laid down in my bed but we didn't go straight to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. So I grabbed my stuff for a shower and went into the bathroom. When I was done I got dressed in a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, white short shorts and white flip flops. I blow dried my hair. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I headed downstairs.

"Morning babe. I made pancakes. I hope you like them." Mike said handing me a plate with two pancakes on them.

"Thanks and morning." I said putting syrup on my pancakes. I then took a bite.

"These are really good."

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"Welcome. I hope today goes by fast. I honestly can't wait to graduate. But if everyone leaves I'm gonna miss them so much." I said.

"I know same here. But we might eventually see them after we all graduate. You never know. There's also the high school reunion thing."

"Good point there." I said putting my plate in the sink. I then grabbed my bag and keys.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

We got into my car and I started it. On the radio this time was Arms by Christina Perri. I started to sing along out of habit.

"You're a good singer. I don't know why you were ever scared to sing in front of me." He said.

"Awe shit! I can't believe that you actually heard me." I said kind of panicking.

"It's okay right? I mean you sound good." He said trying to comfort me.

"No I don't. I suck." I said.

"Well that's your opinion. Not mine." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Fine. But I'm always stinking to mine. No matter what." I said sticking my tongue back out at him as I pulled up to a red light.

"Whatever. Be that way." He said looking out the window.

That made me laugh a little.

_He's a goof. _I thought.

As we entered the parking lot at school I noticed that Jenna and Samantha looked lost without their leader. When I stepped out of my car they came over to me.

"I don't know what game you're playing at. But it's about to get a whole lot harder." Samantha said.

"Well I'm not trying to play any hard ball. I just wanna get through 'til graduation." I said.

"Yeah sure. Whatever bitch. But just remember. Anything could happen. Anywhere. At anytime. Keep that in mind." Jenna said.

They walked away. I didn't even notice that Mike had gotten out of the car.

"They're just upset that you are better than them. Don't worry about them babe." He said hugging me.

"It's so hard not to. I'm always real nervous that they're gonna do something to me when I'm not looking. But I can deal. It's fine. I'm just stressing myself out." I said hugging him back.

"And we all know that you don't need stress. It's the very last thing that you need." He said as we walked to our lockers.

"I know. I know. But sometimes I just do and I don't know. I'm just really confused right now." I said.

"It's okay. If you need to rant or vent I'm here for you." He sounded like a therapist.

"Haha okay. Thanks Dr. Ash." I said making a joke out of it.

"Funny." He said opening his locker.

"I know I am." I said smiling as I opened my locker.

I grabbed all my morning books. Mike was waiting for me this time. We headed to class. I had a feeling that today was going to be a really good day.

_No Mickenzie. No worries. I hope. _I thought as we walked into history.

After history everything went smoothly. Until lunch. We had our usual table and seating arrangement until Mason came and sat next to Mariah.

"I miss you Mariah. Will you please go back out with me? I'm begging you. Please." He said looking at her with a sad look.

"No. No. No. That will always be my answer. I know that you don't miss me. I know that you will end up dumping me." She said not even looking at him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said punching him in the face then taking her nails and scratching him along his cheek.

"You don't gotta be so mean." Mason said putting his hand to his cheek getting up.

"Well you didn't have to touch me." Mariah said with a proud grin on her face.

"Whatever. I'm out. And by the way Mariah. I'm never gonna ask you out again no matter how bad it kills me." He said walking away.

"Yay! I hope it does kill you!" Mariah said.

"I wouldn't take him back either Mia. You can find someone way better." I said looking at Mikey and smiling.

"Yeah. But I don't wanna find someone. And I never would have gone out with him but Samantha forced me. When she actually did hang out with us instead of Jenna and Mickenzie." She said.

"Yeah. And she probably wanted you to be just like her. Having a boyfriend every second of every minute of every hour of everyday of every week of every month of every year." I said.

"Yep. She'll never learn that I don't wanna be like that." She said.

"Yeah. Have you picked a song yet Freddie?" Ashley asked.

"Nope not yet. I'm still trying to find a good up beat song." He said.

"Okay. That's cool." I said.

After lunch the day was really boring. We didn't really do anything. So when me and Mike got back to my house. It was a really nice day to waste sitting inside.

"Do you wanna go do something? It's to nice to just sit inside." I said.

"Yeah. What you wanna do?" He asked.

"Umm I don't know. Wanna find a place to go horseback riding?" I asked. "It's been forever since I've been riding."

"Okay. I'm cool with that. Let's go." He said grabbing my hand.

"Wait! I'm gonna changed into pants and grab my boots."

"Okay. I'll be waiting down here for you." He said.

I went into my room and grabbed the only pair of pants that I owned that weren't skinny jeans. I put them on and grabbed my boots.

"Ready!" I said coming from my room grabbing his hand.

We got in my car. I knew the perfect place where we could go riding. When I started the car I Wanna Go by Britney Spears was playing on the radio. We weren't on the road that long. He didn't ask any questions about where we were either. Once I pulled in the driveway I recognized everything. I stepped out of the car.

"Doug? Deb?" I said.

"Yeah? We're out back." A voice said. It sounded like Deb.

We walked behind the house towards the horses.

"Hey, long time no see. Sorry I haven't been out in a while. I've been pretty busy. But this is my boyfriend Mike. Mike this is Deb and her husband Doug." I said.

"Nice to meet you Mike." Deb said.

"You too."

"Precious misses you. I think you better go visit her." Deb said.

"I've missed her too." I said walking down towards the horses.

Precious came up to the fence to greet me.

"Hey there. I've missed you." I said petting her muzzle.

I looked at her beautiful ice blue eyes. Precious was a light brown and white paint horse. She had a blond mane and tail with a black streak through them.

"She's really pretty." Mike said.

"I know. I love her." I said.

"You can ride her. And Mike you can ride Magic." Deb said grabbing the tack.

"Do you know how to tack up?" I asked Mike.

"Nope."

"Oh…well I'll do it for you." I said.

_It's good to be back. _I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I tacked up Precious and then Magic for Mike. Magic was a chestnut Arabian. Once they were tacked up we mounted. It felt so good to be back on top of her. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Can we go in the field and ride? I think we can handle it." I said.

"Yes y'all sure can. Just don't get hurt or anything." Deb said.

"And don't get lost!" Doug added taking a sip from his beer.

"We won't I promise." I said.

Doug opened the fence and me and Mike headed toward the field. I led the way. Mike seemed like he was a natural on Magic. They made a good team.

"So you've been here before?" He asked.

"Yep. I used to come here all the time since I was like eleven or twelve." I explained.

"That's cool. You and Precious look good with each other." He said.

"Thanks. So do you and Magic."

"That's cool and you're welcome."

"Yep. Wanna race?" I asked as we got to the field.

"Sure. But don't get mad at me if I beat you." He said sounding a little bit cocky.

"Haha. I doubt that you will. You've never seen me ride before so you might be in for a little treat." I said winking.

"Okay if I win you drive home and if you win I drive home." He said.

"Okay deal. But you better be careful with my car. I don't let anyone but me drive it. I'm very protective of it. And the radio. Don't touch that either." I explained.

"Okay. I won't hurt your 'baby'" He said making air quotation marks around the word baby.

"One…two…three…GO!" I shouted.

On go Precious took off into a full gallop. I looked back at Mikey and Magic. They weren't that far behind. Then I quickly looked ahead. There was a log in the way. I squeezed my legs against Precious' sides whenever we came to the log. She jumped over it so smoothly. I felt so free. The landing was even smooth. Once we got to the end of the field I looked behind me. Mikey and Magic were next to me like two seconds later.

"I guess I'm driving home then." He said.

"Yep."

"That was a good ride. You and Precious make a good team."

"Why thank you. I feel so free when I ride. Like I don't have a worry in the world."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Let's cool them down." I said putting Precious into a walk.

"Okay." Mikey said also putting Magic into a walk.

The walk back was fun and relaxing. I enjoyed it a lot. That was a time when I didn't have to worry about Mickenzie or her little squad. There wasn't any drama. It was amazing. When we got back I un-tacked Precious and helped Mike with Magic. Then we put them back into the pasture.

"Do you guys want a beer before you leave?" Doug asked holding up a Bud Light.

"Nah I don't. I don't drink Bud." I said.

"I don't either. Plus I gotta drive us back." Mike said hugging me from behind.

"Oh okay. I hope to see y'all back here real soon." Doug said.

"Thanks anyway though. And me too. I hope we can come back soon." I said.

"Me too. It was good meeting you guys."

"You too Mike. Well bye! See y'all sometime soon I hope." Deb said.

"Bye!" I said waving.

"See ya!" Mike said getting into the car.

"It was good to go there. I missed them." I said.

"I like them. They seem like really nice people." He said turning on the car.

"They are."

We started driving. It wasn't even really that dark yet. Now that Mike was in control of the wheel I had no clue where we were going. Scary.

"Is it okay if we stop by the station?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." I replied.

Mikey worked at a radio station. He worked on Sundays from five a.m. to eight thirty a.m. He loved working there. To him hours didn't matter. He liked putting music on that people wouldn't normally listen to. Music has to 'enlighten' you he always says. When we got there I just stayed in the car as he went into the building. He came out with some papers.

"Now where do ya wanna go babe?" He asked.

"How 'bout home? It's been a long day." I said.

"Okay sounds good. Can you hold these while I drive?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

When we pulled into my driveway I felt a wave of relief. It felt so good to open my door. It felt good to walk in and it felt good to put pajamas on and go lay down.

"Are you tired?" Mike asked.

"Mmm." is all I could reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said leaning over kissing my cheek. "Goodnight babe."

That was the last thing I heard before I was asleep. I had a strange dream that night. It was about the day me and Mickenzie started to hang out in the fifth grade but the summer we went into sixth. We were at the local pool and both in line for food. I was wearing a neon green and black bikini and she was wearing a neon pink one.

"Hey. I'm Mickenzie." a blond girl with a lot of freckles said.

"Hi. I'm Carlie." I told her.

"I like your name. Wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Thanks. I like yours too and sure!" I said.

"Your welcome and okay awesome. Come sit by me." She said pointing to a set of chairs in the sun that faced to where some boys from school were sitting.

"Okay." I said grabbing my water off the counter.

We walked over there and sat down. I've never noticed her at the pool until this moment.

"Have you always been here or did you just move here?" I asked.

"I just moved here. You can come over sometime if you want."

"Sure sounds cool."

"Great!"

My dream now took a different background. Now it was the first time that I stayed at Mickenzie's house.

"How do I look?" She asked stepping into her bedroom. She was wearing a light pink low cut shirt that looked kinda tight, a light brown mini-mini skirt and brown hooker boots.

"Umm nice?" I said.

"Oh I was going for something like sexy." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well wouldn't it be kinda weird if another girl called you sexy?" I asked.

"Not unless that girl was my friend." She said still looking in the mirror.

"Oh well in that case you look sexy." I said. I felt really awkward saying that.

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna find something sexy for you to wear. Then we can be on our way." She said looking through her closet.

"Okay…where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She replied

"Oh okay."

"Here. Go put these and some makeup on. And try to fix your hair a little." She said handing me some clothes.

I walked into her bathroom. I put on this light blue low cut spaghetti strap tank top, white mini-mini skirt and black hooker boots. Then I put on some eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, and some silver glittery eye shadow. Then I walked back into her bedroom.

"You look very sexy." She said winking at me.

I woke up after she said that. I was sweating.

"Babe are you okay? You kept kicking in your sleep." Mike said. He looked really tired.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it's just…I dreamed about the time that I first met Mickenzie and the first time I stayed at her house. And it was really weird 'cuz those events were like actually how the real ones went." I said trying to catch my breath.

"It's okay babe. A shower will wake me up. And don't worry about your dreams. I don't think that they mean anything so don't stress yourself please. You have enough things to worry about." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"Okay thanks. And I won't worry about it. I promise."

"Okay that's good." He said kissing me. His lips felt good against mine.

_I hope the dream didn't mean anything. But it probably didn't. I bet I'm just paranoid now. Greattt. _I thought


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After the shower we ate breakfast. After that we headed to the school. It was a kind of silent ride. Neither of us really talked it felt kind of weird. I don't know why neither of us weren't talking. Probably just stressed and worried.

"So how do you think today's gonna go?" I asked.

"Hmmm…maybe good. But also maybe a little stressful." Mike replied.

"Oh I see. I just hope it's not to stressful."

"Yeah."

"Am I still shy around you?" I asked

"A little. But not like you used to be." He said.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked coming up to the stop light.

"Neither. It's amazing." He said kissing me.

"Well that's good." I said as the light turned green.

"Yep I know. What day are your parents gonna be back?" He asked.

"They were supposed to come home on Friday." I said.

"And today's?"

"Thursday. We have like one more night to spend with each other."

"Well for now anyway." Mike smiled.

"Yep. For now." I smiled back.

_God I can't wait 'til we get our own place. _I thought.

We stepped out of my car and we just stood there making out for God knows how long. But it felt amazeballz. Then we walked into the school building to our lockers. Just then I heard someone walked up behind me. I grabbed my books, closed my locker and turned around.

"Whoops. You better watch it. You almost ran into me." Jenna said making my books hit the ground.

"Yeah bitch. I'd watch it if I were you. You never know what could happen next." Samantha said spitting on the ground next to me.

"What the hell was up with that? I mean are you guys trying to get yourselves on the same boat your stupid ring leader's on?" I asked them grabbing my books and getting up.

"No. Maybe we just like being mean to you because you're the slut. Not Kenzie and you're the bitch." Samantha said.

"So don't try anything. Or you _will _regret it. Got it?" Jenna said glaring at me.

"I will do what I want. When I want. You have no say in that. Got it?" I said using the same voice Jenna used on me.

"Whatever." They said at the same time.

As they were walking away Jenna knocked my books out of my hand again. I groaned and picked them back up. Mike was busy talking to Zach when all of this happened. Just then I seen Lisa Cock walked by. Yes her last name was Cock. That would suck right? Anyway she's the biggest slut in our entire grade. Maybe even the entire school. She started having sex at the age of nine and then she had maybe like two abortions.

When she seen me she stopped.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said. It was weird 'cuz she never used to talk to me before.

"So you and that Bailey chick fighting?" She asked.

"Yep. That's why she ain't here. We got into a fist fight in history." I said.

"So I've heard. But if you need any help just ask me. I'd be glad to help. I don't like her." Lisa said handing me a piece of paper with what looked like her cell phone number on it.

"Okay I will. Thanks." I said.

"See ya." Lisa said walking away.

"Bye."

Mike then walked over to me. I guess he was done talking to Zach.

"Ya ready?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Great. Let's go." He said.

We were walking down the halls just before I heard a scream. It sounded like it was Kelly. But I wasn't sure.

"I think it might be Kelly!" I said.

"Wanna go look just in case?" Mike asked.

"Yes! She's one of my best friends." I said starting to walk towards the scream.

"It sounds like it's coming from the girls bathroom." Mikey said catching up to me.

"I'll go in and look." I said. "Can you hold my books?"

"Yep." He said taking them from my hands.

I walked into the bathroom and looked around. It looked empty. Then I heard the door of the big stall bang. I tried opening it but it was locked. So I looked underneath and couldn't believe what I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I seen Kelly. Joey Atwood was in there with her. She was trying to push him off. But he was stronger than her. She was struggling. He was trying to get her pants off. She wouldn't let him. She was trying to bite him and everything. Then he pinned her to the ground. He was working on unbuttoning her pants. Then her head turned and she seen me.

Help me please. She mouthed.

I nodded. Can you unlatch the stall door? I mouthed.

Yes. She mouthed back.

I then stood up. I heard the door being unlocked then I opened it. I was about to cry. Kelly's pants were off and laying next to her. I guess I came in at the right time. Joey seen me and then came at me next. He tried getting me on the ground just like Kelly had been. By now I noticed that she had her pants back on and she was leaving.

"Go. I can handle it myself. Mikey's right outside. Get him. Please." I said whispering the last part in Kelly's ear.

"Okay." She said.

"I feel like playing. How 'bout you sweet thang?" Joey asked shoving me against the stall.

"I don't think so asshole." I said trying to kick. I managed to kick him in the gut but it didn't work out as planned.

He then got me to the ground. I was kicking with all my might. But it didn't help. He was on top me now. He was trying to get my shirt of. He almost had it until Mike showed up.

"You better get your little punk ass the freak off of my fiancé before I kill you." Mike said looking more pissed than ever.

"Why should I? I'm having fun." Joey said.

"She's not. I swear to freaking god I'm gonna freaking kill you if you don't get the freak off of her. Right. Now! And if you don't I'll get you off of her myself." Mike said stepping into the stall.

I felt helpless still in the position I was in. So I suddenly kicked Joey in the balls as he was getting up and away from me. He fell to the ground. I got up so quick that it wasn't funny. I went right into Mike's arms.

"You okay babe?" He asked holding me tight.

"Now I am. I was using myself as a distraction to save Kelly and it worked. But I didn't think that that would've happened." I said starting to cry.

"Shhh. It's okay babe. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you ever again. I promise." He said kissing me.

"Thank you. That's me so much to me. Can we go please? I don't wanna be here anymore." I said still crying.

"Of course. I'll drive." He said.

We headed out to my car. I gave him the keys after I unlocked it. We both got it. I was still crying. It was the worst experience of my entire life. Never again will I look at him the same. When we got back to my house I wasn't crying as hard as I was before. I went and put my pajama's on. Then me and Mike went and laid in my bed. He had his arm around me and was rubbing it. The tears were still flowing.

"Babe it's okay. It's all over now." Mike said looking at me.

"I know. But I just can't believed that it happened. I don't wanna go back to school ever again. But I know I have to. It's just gonna be hard. I won't ever be able to stand looking at him ever again. I'm scared he'll do it again. To me or to Kelly." I said starting to cry a little harder.

"I understand. It's okay though babe. I swear I'll protect you no matter what. I'll never let that happen to you ever again." He said kissing me.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I said.

"You're welcome and I love you too. And I always will. Forever and always." He said.

After that we just laid there. I stopped crying but I knew that my eyes were all red and puffy. We kept kissing and then made out. It made me feel better to know that he was there to protect me. Then I kind of drifted of to sleep. When I woke up I realized that it was only five o'clock in the afternoon and Mike was looking at me.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes loads better." I said.

"That's amazeballz. Do you feel like doing something?" He asked.

"Sure. Let me just wash up." I said.

"Okay I can wait." He smiled. "Can I drive 'cuz I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah you can. And really? Thanks. You didn't have to." I said.

"But I wanted to." He said kissing me before I got up.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face. My cheeks and eyes were red and my eyes were also puffy. So I just washed my face and it took my red cheeks away. Then I put on some make up. When I stepped out of the bathroom I went into the kitchen and noticed that Mike was waiting for me by the door. He opened it for me once I got to it.

"So where we going?" I asked when we both got into the car.

"You're favorite place to eat in the entire world." He said pulling out of the drive way.

"You mean the Hard Rock Café?" I asked.

"Yeppers." He said.

"Oh my god! That's like one of the best surprises ever!" I said. "I would hug you right now but I can't 'cuz you're driving so I will when we get there."

"Okay that works." He said.

We both smiled.

_He knows exactly how to make the worst day perfect and that's one of the many, many, many, many reasons why I love him so damn much. He's the best thing I have and I don't wanna loose him because of one stupid mistake. We've never fought or anything and I'm gonna keep it that way. I swear it. _I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When we got to the café I hugged him as soon as we got out of the car.

"I told you I was gonna hug you as soon as we got there!" I said.

"Haha. Looks like you kept that promise." He said kissing me after we were done hugging.

"Yep. I sure did." I said.

Mike took my hand as we walked through the doors. When we entered the café I seen Michael Jackson's black leather jacket and guitar. Then I seen the gift shop and the touch screen board that told you about famous musicians stuff and other Hard Rock Café places. A waitress took us to our seats. We got to sit next to Bob Marley's signed guitar and picture. They were playing 'Marry Me' by Train. I had the hugest grin on my face at that time.

"I love you soooo damn much! This is awesome!" I said.

"I love you too and you're welcome. I knew it would cheer you up." Mike said.

Our waiter then came and asked us what we would like to drink. I took a smoothie thing that was in a margarita glass and Mike took a coke. Then our waiter asked us what we would like to eat. I said a chicken Cesar salad and Mike said a barbeque beef sandwich and fries. We had to wait like twenty minutes until we got our food.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had any of their food yet." He said.

"Well it's really good. And sorry if I seem like I'm hyper. I'm not. I'm just really happy 'cuz I love this place." I said taking a drink from my smoothie thing.

"Haha. That's awesome. And your happiness is all that matters. And this place is pretty sweet. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Mike said getting up.

"Okay." I said taking another sip of my smoothie as he got up.

While he was gone I just watched the music videos that played on the little T.V. screen thing.

"Oh my god! They have a thing dedicated to Creed and Creed's guitar!" Mike said excitedly as he sat back down. "I took a picture of them."

"That's awesome!" I said.

Just then our food appeared. We just ate in silence enjoying the good food. And we didn't really talk on the way home either. When we got back to my house. When we laid down in my bed we didn't go to sleep until around one in the morning.

When I woke up in the morning I grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear that day and got in the shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and hair, blow dried my hair, washed my face and then put on make up. I then walked into the kitchen.

"Morning babe. I got my stuff all packed back up. I'm gonna take my car to school today." He said kissing me good morning.

"Okay. I can call you or something and tell you if my parents come home or not." I said.

"Okay that's cool. We can head out for school at the same time if you want." He suggested.

"Okay. Ya ready now?" I asked.

"If you are."

"Okay." I said grabbing my keys. "Let's go."

When we got to school I stepped out of the school and heard someone screaming. But not the scared scream. It sounded like Mariah. When Mikey got out of his car we both headed towards the screaming sound. Mariah had a metal baseball bat and was beating Joey Atwood with it.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed then hit him with the bat. "YOU'VE PICKED ON ME MY ENTIRE LIFE AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO RAPE MY FRIENDS?" She then hit him again.

He tried to hit her back but failed.

"YOU'RE A FULL OF SHIT, LYING FREAKFACE DOG SHIT MOTHERFREAKER!" She hit him so hard that he then ended up on the ground. Then she got in his face.

"If you as much as look at me or my friends in an inappropriate way, I'll go to your house and slit your throat." Mariah said calmly. Then she scratched his face, spit on him and walked over to me and Mikey.

"Hey guys. How's your morning?" She asked.

"Good." We said in unison.

"That's good. And by the way. Kelly told me." Mariah whispered the last part.

"Oh. Did she tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope. I just told her that if she told me I would take care of it. And as you saw I sure as hell did." She said. "Well I'm gonna go put this back in my car before something happens. See ya." She said walking towards her car.

"Bye!" I said waving.

"See ya." Mike said taking my hand.

"I don't think today's gonna be half bad." I said walking up to my locker.

"Me either." Mikey said opening his.

"Ah shit! I have to start making stuff for the beach party! And then I have to tell everyone about it! And then I have to buy the beer and stuff! Ugghh!" I said closing my locker and banging my head off of it.

"Calm down babe. I can help you if you want." Mikey offered.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said hugging him then.

"You're welcome. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." He said.

"Okay. I'll make you like a list or something of what you need to buy. And remember I need it Saturday. You can bring it to my place and we could drive to the beach house together and then we can wait for everyone to come. Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. Just like you."

"Thanks. But I am far from perfect."

"Well in my eyes you're way more than perfect babe."

"Awwe! Thanks!" I said kissing him before Mrs. Warnock came in.

I then got a piece of paper out and started making a list.

_Stuff Needed For The Beach Party:_

_1. Beer (Busch Light, Miller Light)_

_2. Lights for outside_

_3. Something used to light a bonfire._

_And anything else you can think of! _

_I'll make the jello shots!_

I slid it on to Mike's desk and he put it in his pocket.

_That's gonna be one of the most amazeballz' parties ever…I hope. _I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After school that day I drove home. I didn't see my parents car in the driveway yet so I expected that they might be stuck in traffic or something. So I just went inside and ate some left over pizza. I walked upstairs and picked out my clothes for the tomorrow (read: dark blue holey short shorts, a dark brown spaghetti strap tank top and brown cowboy boots). I felt like letting my country side out. I walked over to my bed and laid on it. Then my phone started ringing. I expected it to be my parents but it was Mike.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey babe. Is it okay that I called? I didn't feel like texting you." He said back.

"Yeah it's fine." I said sitting up pulling my knees into my chest.

"Are your parents home yet?" He asked

"No…I think they might be stuck in traffic or something."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah. And if they ain't home in the morning I think I might call someone or something."

"If you need any comfort I'm here for ya!" He said and I knew that he had one of his grins on his face.

"Thanks…but I was actually thinking about getting my comfort from someone else…like maybe Joey Atwood or Taylor." I said. "Just kidding!"

"I know you are. Remember I know you. After being together since like seventh grade you tend to know the other person really well."

"Damn it!" I said

"Sorry maybe next time baby." Mike said.

"Funny."

"Have you learned how to kiss me through the phone yet?" He asked.

"Nope. But when I do I'll let ya know."

"Okay thanks."

I glanced at the clock. It was late.

"Hey…Imma get off here. I'm tired. I'll see ya tomorrow 'kay? Love you." I said.

"Okay and yes you will. Love you too babe. Sweet dreams" He said and hung up the phone.

I put my phone on its charger and got into my pajamas. Then I snuggled under my covers. I was almost asleep whenever I remember I had to make the jello shots.

"Ah shit! Got damn it! How in the hell could I forget to make the freaking jello shots?" I said getting out of my bed and heading down stairs.

I grabbed the jello and started making them. When I was done I put them into the fridge.

_There. Only like one more day till the party. Can't wait. Thank god I got these done. Finally. And at like midnight. Why in the hell. Who freaking knows. But oh well at least they're done. _I thought.

I sleepily walked back up to my room and laid in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I had another dream with Mickenzie in it. It was after she called me sexy.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking at Mickenzie in the dim light of the night.

"To a party at Joey Atwood's. It'll be fun. I heard he has the hots for you." She said winking at me.

"Won't we get in trouble for going to the party?" I asked.

"Nah. My parents won't care. We'll probably be back before they get home anyway. We're almost to his place. And if Timmy's there do you think I should dance with him?" She asked pulling her shirt lower than it already was.

"I don't know. If you want to. I mean it would be your choice right?"

"Yeah but still. Well we're here now. Fix your shirt before we go in." She said pulling my shirt lower like hers was.

"Okay. Let's go." I said looking at the ground.

Mickenzie opened the door and we walked in. The music was like actual club music and as soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. Timmy and Joey walked up to us.

"Hey Mickenzie wanna dance with me?" Timmy asked staring directly at her brest.

"Hell yeah! Let's go." She said.

When they left they started to dance as soon as they found space. She was grinding on him and dancing like well…a stripper kind of. He was grabbing her butt and kissing her neck. She looked like she was enjoying it too.

"So ya wanna dance with me or not?" Joey asked me.

"Umm…sure I guess." I said.

"Okay." Joey said.

We walked out and found room to dance. I stole a quick glance at Mickenzie. She was still dancing the same way. So I tried to copy what she was doing. Soon after that I felt Joey's hands getting closer and closer to my butt.

"Don't touch me there." I said quickly turning around.

"Whatever."

We started dancing again after that. A short moment later he started to kiss my neck and his hands were on my brest.

"Don't freaking touch me there!" I said. "And don't kiss my neck." I backed away.

"Okay. Be a bitch like that. I don't care. I'm out." Joey said walking away to go find some other girl. And that girl he found was Lisa Cock.

_Of course she would let him do that to her. _I thought.

I looked for Mickenzie. When I found her I walked over to her.

"I'm gonna head back to your house now 'kay?" I said.

"Okay. See ya when I get there." She said as Timmy kissed her neck.

I just headed out the door. The next scene was the day after that.

"How late did you stay there last night?" I asked her.

"Until like three a.m. I drank too. Then me and Timmy got high and crashed in a bed together. It was amazing." she said.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get my stuff and go home. Okay?" I said gathering my stuff.

"Okay. Whatever. Be that way. And FYI Joey's over you. He never liked you in the first place. He only wanted to get some." Mickenzie said looking in her closet.

"I don't really care 'cuz I don't like him. He's a no good, dirty asshole." I said.

"Strong words for someone who don't stand up for herself."

I slid out of her room with no reply. My mom was already outside waiting for me.

"So how was it? Did you have fun?" She asked.

"It was okay. And yeah I did." I lied.

"Well that's good. They seem like nice people."

"Yeah."

_That's what you think mom. _I thought.

I woke up sweating and covered in sweat. I grabbed my phone and called Mike.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Mikey? Did I wake you up? I need to talk to you." I said.

"No you didn't babe. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had another flash back dream with me and Mickenzie." I said.

"Like I said the first time. Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks. I'm gonna get ready and I'll see ya soon. Bye love you." I said.

"Okay. Love you too." He hung up.

I grabbed my clothes and got into the shower. When I got out I dried my hair and put on some makeup. When I went downstairs I ate cereal and then went and brushed my teeth. When I looked out the window I didn't see my parent's car. I saw something else. A police car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I walk over to my front door and open it. The cops are already waiting outside it.

"Are you Carlie Davis?" A short chubby male cop asks me.

"Yes. Can I ask y'all why you're here?" I ask them.

"Well… we are here to let you know that your parents won't be coming home. They died last night in a car accident. And since you are under the age of eighteen you need to have someone to live with. Do you know anyone that can?" A tall blond skinny female cop asked.

"Yes I do have someone. And I appreciate you guys coming and telling me this. I am eternally grateful. I gotta get to school now. Bu-bye." I tell the cops.

"Your welcome." The cops say getting into their car and driving away.

_Why me? Why did they have ta die? Of course it would just have ta be my luck huh? _I thought. I pull out my phone and call Mike.

"Hey babe…are you okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm not. My parents died last night in a stupid car accident. The cops came to my house and told me this morning. And since I'm not eighteen I need someone to come and live with me. Do you think since y-your eighteen y-you c-could come and l-live w-with me?" I asked him. I start to cry.

"Of course I will baby. Please don't cry. I'm gonna pack up all my stuff and I'll be there ASAP! And don't forget that I will always, always, always love you. See ya soon babe." He said.

"Thank you so much. That means the world to me. I-I'll always l-love you t-too hun. B-bye." I say and hang up my phone. I walk over to my couch and lay down.

The tears start coming and there's no way I can stop them now. I don't know how long I laid there and cried but I do know that when Mike showed up bringing all his stuff that he needed to live with me, I was still crying.

"Shhh babe. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset." He said pulling me close to him. He starts to rub my shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I can't h-help it. I j-just can't b-believe that t-they're gone." I said wiping my face not caring if my make up was screwed up.

"Guess what?" Mike said looking at me.

"W-what?" I ask.

"You look beautiful babe." He said helping me sit up. When I was up he kissed me.

"Thanks. B-but why d-do you say t-that?" I asked sniffling now.

"Because to me you always look beautiful. No matter how you look."

"Thanks. I -" Mike said cutting me off. He kissed me. Then we started to make out.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Before you ever so kindly interrupted me I was gonna tell you that I love you." I said smiling for the first time in hours.

"Oh well I love you too and I'm so glad that I could get you to smile." He said smiling back at me.

"Is that one of your goals in life?" I ask him.

"Hmmmm…maybe."

"If it is you always succeed."

" I know. When are we gonna let everyone know about the party? 'Cuz ain't it today?" Mike asked.

"Awe shit! I can't believe I forgot. And of all days. Shit, shit, shit!" I said.

"Breathe babe. I can let everyone know."

"Okay thanks. And can you only tell like Ashley, Freddie, Bethann, Blade, Paige, Taylor, Braxton, Ethan, Mariah, Mason, Kelly and Zach know? Those are the only people I want coming to it." I said.

"Sure thing. I'm on it. I'll just text them all." He said pulling out his phone and starts typing a message.

"I'm gonna go change into the clothes that I'm gonna wear to the party. You can come…and ya know…help if ya want." I said giving him a playful grin.

"Coming." He said already off of the couch.

We walked up to my room and over to my closet.

"How 'bout this shirt?" Mike said pulling out a shirt. It was a neon green sleeveless top. It had slash marks all down the front.

"Do you want me to wear it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like it. I think that you would look sexy in it."

"Oh really?" I said getting closer to him.

"Yes." He said looking into my eyes.

We just stood there kissing and making out. After that we slowly started to take each others clothes off and we climbed into my bed. I don't know how long we did it but all I know is that we enjoyed doing it.

"Well we better start getting ready for the party huh?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah… but remember there can always be tonight, tomorrow, the next day and forever." I said throwing him another playful grin.

"Yep. And I'm glad we have our whole lives ahead of us and that we get to spend it together." He gave me a playful grin as well.

"Me too." I said putting on black skinny jeans, black bra, that neon green sleeveless top and some neon green and black jelly bracelets.

"You look so beautiful babe." Mike said grabbing me behind the waste.

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself handsome." I said smiling.

"Gee thanks. I'm glad to know that I'm so handsome to you. And by the way everyone said they're coming. I gave them the address to the place and everything. I brought everything you told me to bring as well."

"Yay! Thank you so much! You're amazeballz."

"Thanks love. So are you. And I bet you made killer jello shots."

"Haha we'll have ta see when we get there." I said grabbing my clothes and pajama's for tomorrow.

I then walked into the bathroom. I re-did my make up and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed everything that I would need for tomorrow and threw it in a little travel bag then threw it into my big duffel bag with my clothes. Then I headed down stairs.

"I already got all my stuff I need for tomorrow." Mike said setting his duffel bag next to mine.

"That's cool. I'll put the beer and stuff into a cooler and then we can be on our way." I smiled.

"That's awesome. I'm gonna go put our stuff in your car." He said grabbing my keys and our bags.

"Thanks so much. I'll be out in a second." I said closing the cooler and grabbing my house keys and cell phone.

I put the cooler in the back of my car with our bags. Mike was on the drivers side so I got in on the passenger side.

"I'm gonna drive….since you're…ya know…so you don't gotta think…about…ya know." He said trying his best not to get me upset.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. I'll be fine. But thank you so much again. I'll make it up to you some how." I said turning to look at him.

"Okay. You know how you'll make it up to me. Kiss me." He said. "You always said you were going to. But you never did so that's how you can repay me."

"Okay" I said leaning towards him. I kissed him.

"I love you." He said starting the car.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you're mine forever."

"Me too."

He pulled out of my driveway. Wait. _Our _driveway. I turned the radio on. I surfed the stations until I found Q92. My favorite station. Right now the song was Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days.

_I'm so glad I have him. I don' t know where I would be without him. He's my all. My everything. I'm so lucky and thankful to have him. Damn I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder what he's thinking about. _I thought looking over towards Mikey.

He was paying attention to the road. But he stole a quick glance my way and smiled. He took his free hand and took my hand with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"So what time did you tell everyone to start coming?" I asked grabbing my duffel bag and the cooler from the back seat.

"Whenever it started getting dark out. It looks like we might have like an hour or two." Mike said grabbing his stuff and the jello shots.

"That's cool. I guess we better start getting everything ready then?"

"Yep. And by the way babe this place is beautiful. Just like you."

"Thanks. I've only been here a couple times in my life. I love it. But I like where I live now better." I said unlocking the door.

The surroundings were familiar. It smelled like the ocean, considering that we were right next to it. Mikey found the door that led to the deck and started hanging up the lights. I put the cooler and jello shots out on the deck. I walked down to the beach area and gathered some paper and sticks. I put them in a pile and lit them up to make a bonfire type thing.

"Nice work." Mikey shouted down to me giving me a thumbs up.

"You too." I shouted back heading towards the deck.

"People should be coming soon. It looks like it's getting dark."

"Yeah…what should we do until people do arrive?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know…maybe you could show me where our bathroom is and where we're gonna sleep?" He said pulling me towards him.

"Okay. Follow me."

"Eye, eye Captain." Mike said saluting.

"Very funny." I laughed a little.

"I know I am." He said smiling a cocky smile.

"You'll smile for now."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"I don't know. You'll wait and see. When the time comes then you'll find out." I said giving him my own cocky grin.

"Fine. Fine. But how will I know when the time comes? O wise one?"

"Very funny." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'll just know young Mexican jumping beaner."

"That's a new one."

"Haha I know. I just like made it up. You should know that I have this strange obsession with Mexicans by now."

"I know you have that strange obsession. But still."

"Still what?"

"I don't know."

We walked up God knows how many stairs until we reached our room.

"Here it is." I said opening the door to the bedroom.

"Wow" Was all Mike could manage.

The bedroom had a huge bed. There was a door that led to a bathroom with what I could remember a giant tub…like Jacuzzi big, there was a walk in closet as well.

"We're gonna have fun tonight huh?" Mikey said pulling me closer.

"Hell yeah." I said.

Then he tilted his head and I felt his lips touch mine. I felt the normal spark. It was like an electric jolt just went through me. But tonight it was a more intense kiss. Like the kind of kiss someone would give in public to make sure people would know that your theirs. That's the kiss that he gave me. Then we gradually started to make out. It was fun. Then someone knocked on our door.

"Awwwe! Ain't that cute." Ashley said.

"Yep it is." Freddie said looking at Ashley.

"Funny. Y'all scared the shit outta me! I mean seriously you guys coulda closed the door. But no you just gotta scare the shit out of your friend who did nothing to you." I said wrapping Ashley in a hug.

"Gee thanks. Forget about me why don't ya." Freddie said giving his fake mad voice.

"How could I forget you?" I laughed giving Freddie a hug.

"Do you guys know if anyone else's here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Zach and Kelly just showed up." Ashley said winking.

"That's cool. If anyone gets to drunk we have plenty of room here." I said.

"Yeah. But everyone gets their own room unless they wanna sleep with someone. Or I think the tubs are big enough. Someone could use those as a bed too." Mikey said grabbing my waist from behind.

"Nice one." Freddie said. "I think it might be hard if two people try to share a tub though. I can't imagine -)

"Okay, okay. Why don't we go down stairs?" I asked cutting him off and heading towards the door.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Ashley says.

We all walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I notice that more people than just Kelly and Zach showed up. I see everyone here that was invited.

"Yo Big! What's up dude? How the hell have you been? You don't talk to me in school anymore. And it looks like you've lost some weight." Mike says heading towards Zach.

"Hey dude. And nothin'. I've been good though. And I never see ya 'round school anymore. I did loose some weight though. I think I look different without my weight. I feel to thin." Zach says laughing.

"Yeah. True that. You do look different though Big Mac. Imma have ta think of a different name for ya. How about…" Mike said. "…I don't got anything."

I walk over to Mariah.

"Hey Kitty! What do ya think?" I ask hugging her.

"What of you, Mikey or this place." She said smiling.

"The place."

"I like it. It's very umm…nice?"

"Cool. Do ya got any beer?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah it's out on the deck." I pointed towards the sliding glass doors.

"Yay! I owe you." Mariah said giving me a grin that makes me wonder what in the hell she's gonna do if she gets drunk. 'Cuz knowing Mariah she'll either A) kill someone, B) be so hilarious, C) beat someone up or D) sleep with someone she hates.

All of those things are very possible actions knowing her. And trust me. I've known her since kindergarten.

"Hey babe. Ya wanna go outside?" Mike asked just randomly coming out of no where.

"Sure." I said as he takes my hand leading me through the glass doors.

I just now noticed that someone had brought a radio and was blasting music. Taylor Swift's song Love Story was playing and everyone was slow dancing.

"Remember this song?" Mikey asked as we danced.

"Wasn't it the song where you gave me my first kiss at formal in seventh grade?"

"Yep."

"How could I forget?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I love you." I said looking at him.

"I love you too." He said looking at me.

We kissed. It was just as passionate as the one back in the bedroom. It reminded me so much of the first time he kissed me back in seventh grade. That was an amazing night that I will never forget. Ever.

"You wanna know something?" Mike asked me when we were done kissing.

"Sure."

"I'm glad I got to know you. I'm glad I was your first kiss. I'm glad that you're mine forever. I'm glad we lasted this long and can last forever. I'm glad your mine." He smiled at me.

"That means a lot to me. I'm glad that you're mine forever and I'm glad that I got to know you. You're amazeballz. And I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said pulling me closer to him.

We kept dancing like that to every song. But when I looked over I couldn't believe what I seen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I seen Freddie down on one knee in front of Ashley. She looked like she was crying but she had a big smile on her face. When he got up she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Then he kissed her.

"Awwwe!" I said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Freddie just proposed to Ashley!" I said heading towards the cooler. I grabbed a Miller Light.

"That's amazeballz."

"I know. I knew that this would happen. How many times did I tell them?" I said looking satisfied.

"Haha I don't know. But it looks like you're always right." Mike said looking at me.

"Nah. I ain't always right." I said shaking my head.

Porn Star Dancing just came on.

"This is a good song to strip to." I said.

"Really? And I missed it. Damn." Mike said.

"Don't worry. You can find out later if ya want." I said giving him a naughty look

"Hell yeah! I mean…of course I wanna find out later." He blushed.

All I could do was laugh. Ashley and Freddie were walking towards us. Hand in hand.

"Omigod! Congrats you two!" I said hugging both of them.

"Thanks!" They said together.

"I always did tell you guys this was gonna happen. You just listen to me more." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Funny. We DO listen to you though." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I mean give us some credit here." Ashley stuck her tongue back out at me.

"Okay. I'll give y'all some credit…I guess." I said sighing.

"Haha. Well we're gonna go find Mia and tell her. Bye!" Ashley said.

"See ya!"

Taylor walked and stood next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So…this is a cool party."

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah. What was that about with Freddie and Ashley?" He asked.

"Freddie just proposed to Ashley."

"Nu-uh. Really?" Was all he could say.

"Uh-huh. Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could find someone that I can actually propose to." He said looking at the deck floor.

"Don't worry. You will someday." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Carlie. Imma go talk ta Big. I'll see ya around?" He said smiling and waving.

"Your welcome. And yep see ya." I waved back.

Someone came up and wrapped me in a hug from behind. I turned around to see Kelly.

"Hey! How ya liking the party?" I asked her.

"It's so fun! I love it. I've had like three jello shots and like seven beers. Dude I think I'm drunk! Dude this is awesome. Dude why do I keep saying 'dude' a lot?" Kelly said.

"I think I might've made the jello shots a little to strong." I said laughing.

"Huh?" Kelly asked looking confused.

"If ya need a place to crash for the night you can crash here. We got plenty of room." I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Okay thanks. I think I'm gonna go lay down now." Kelly said walking towards the glass doors. She was going in as Mikey was coming out.

"Is she okay?" He asked looking back at the doors.

"I have no idea. But I think she might be a little drunk." I laughed.

"I don't thinks she's a 'little' drunk." He said pulling me closer towards him.

"Oh really. Who made you the expert of getting drunk?" I grinned.

"No one did. But you know what I am an expert of?" He gave me a naughty grin. His hands sliding down my back.

"I think I might already know." I said.

He leaned in and we kissed. Then we gradually started making out. Just as we were doing it How To Love by Lil' Wayne came on.

"Do ya know how many people are still here?" I asked.

"No. But Zach and Taylor left. Ashley and Freddie are in a bedroom somewhere. Kelly passed out on the couch and I think Mariah's in a bedroom plotting on a way to kill Mason." Mikey said.

"So it's only you and me?"

"Yep." He pulled me close and slowly slid his hands down my back.

"You wanna go skinny dipping?" I asked with a wild look in my eye.

"Sure." Mikey said. "But first Imma do something." He walked over to the radio.

Porn Star Dancing came on.

"Nice." I said shaking my head, smiling.

"Yep. Let's see your sexy stripping moves." He winked.

"Very funny." I said taking my shirt off.

I took everything off. So did Mikey. I grabbed two towels that were on the side of the deck. Then we headed down to the ocean. We weren't gonna go out far. Just stay close to the shore.

After we went skinny dipping we headed back to 'our' bedroom. The only thing we had on were towels. We were carrying out clothes. We got in bed and started to make out. I heard a faint knock on the door. But I ignored it and so did Mike. We were having fun.

"Mmm…I love you." I said as he started kissing my neck.

"I love you too babe." He said not looking up.

I just laid there enjoying it. I don't know what time we went to sleep. But when I woke up I wondered how loud we were last night.

"Good morning beautiful." Mikey said wrapping me in a good morning hug.

"Good Morning." I said noticing we both didn't have any clothes on.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and get dressed." He said kissing me.

"Okay. I'll wait 'til your done."

"Or…" He said giving me a naughty grin.

"Let me get my stuff and I'll be in, in a minute." I threw a naughty grin back at him.

"I'll be waiting."

I grabbed my duffel back and walked into the bathroom. He was already in the shower. I just threw my bag on the floor and stepped into the shower.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Haha very funny." I said sticking my tongue out at him and grabbing the shampoo.

After we got our shower and were all dressed and stuff we headed downstairs into the kitchen. Mariah was already at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey. Good morning you too." She said.

"Morning." We replied.

"Why didn't you guys answer when I knocked on your door?" She asked.

"Umm…we were…busy." I said.

"Oh…doing what?" Mariah asked.

"Things." Mikey replied.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what 'things'." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway I wanted to know where the bathroom was. But I found it. I think Kelly's in one of them now." Mariah said.

"Uh-oh. I guess she must be a little bit hung over." I said.

"From the way she looked last night. I wouldn't say a 'little'." Mikey said.

"Fiiiiiine. A lot hung over." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"That's better." He said.

"Good."

"Do you know where Ashley and Freddie are?" Mariah asked.

"Nope. They should be coming down soon though." I said.

Just as I said that they appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Carlie. Can we talk to you and Mikey about something?" Ashley asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Sure." I said.

"Alone?" Ashley said. "But no offense to you Mia…this is just some very personal stuff."

"I understand." Mariah said disappearing upstairs.

"Okay. What ya gotta ask us?" Mikey asked.

"Well…"Freddie said.

"I'll be the one to come out and ask." Ashley said. "What was it like when you and Mikey first had sex? Was it weird? Fun?"

Mikey spit out the cereal he was eating and my jaw dropped. Then we looked at each other.

"Umm…" I said.

"Well I know _I _enjoyed it. But I don't know if she did." He winked.

"Haha. Very funny. And of course I liked it." I said sticking my tongue out.

"That's good." He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me.

"I know." I smiled back.

"We're still here ya know." Ashley said.

"Yeah. I mean seriously. When you guys are with friends you do this. I hate to see what you guys are like in public." Freddie said. "Just kidding!"

"Very funny Freddie." I said.

"I know." Freddie smiled.

"Did you think you were gonna get pregnant? How old were you when you first did it? Did your parents find out? Did you get in trouble? How many times did you guys do it?" Ashley asked.

"Okay. First breathe Ashley! Breathe! Second of all no I didn't think I was gonna get pregnant 'cuz he used a condom. Third I was like fourteen-fifteen. Maybe sixteen. No they didn't find out. I don't even think that they knew to this day. No we didn't get in trouble. And we rarely ever did it. The first time we did do it though it was one a broken bench in my woods. Weird right?" I said.

"I remember when me and Taylor broke that bench during the summer we were gonna be going into eighth grade." Mikey said.

Ashley looked at him weird.

"We broke it by jumping on it. Me and the Taylor that was here last night. You should ask Carlie about it. She seen it." Mike said looking at me.

"Is this true?" Freddie asked.

"Yep. It's very true." I said nodding my head.

"Nice one." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Well…we're gonna go get our stuff ready so we can head back home." I said.

"We are too." Ashley said.

"See ya before you leave or tomorrow at school." I said.

"Definitely." Ashley said waving.

Me and Mikey headed up to the bedroom. We grabbed all of our stuff and put it into our duffle bags.

"Last night was really fun." Mike said smiling away.

"Yeah. It was. Thanks for making it fun though." I said smiling.

"No prob babe. But you made it fun for me too. And you weren't even drunk." He replied teasingly.

"So what? You don't gotta be drunk to be fun." I said getting up.

"I know. You've proved that to me a long time ago. And I'm glad you did."

"Why thank you."

"You're so welcome."

We kissed for what felt like forever. I didn't know how much time had passed but at least it wasn't wasted time. I enjoyed every moment we kissed because I didn't know what time would be our last. When we were done I went over to my duffle bag and I caught him starring at me.

"You look really beautiful today babe." He said.

I looked down at was I was wearing. I had on a neon green tractor pulling hoodie, blue holey skinny jeans and black flip-flops. My hair was in a ponytail and I didn't have any make up on either.

"Nice." Was all I could say.

"Well I'm just saying what I think. But to me you look beautiful everyday. And it don't matter to me. You're beautiful inside and out babe. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Forever and always. And then some." I smiled.

"Amazeballz."

"Well ya ready to leave?" I asked him.

"Yep. I can't wait to go back to your- I mean our house." He said correcting his self.

"Yeah. Me either." I replied.

"Cool."

We didn't really say anything on the walk back down. But when we got downstairs I could already tell that Ashley, Freddie and Mariah have all left. So we went outside got into my car and drove off. I didn't realize until we were home that we had forgotten all about Kelly. But I think that she had drove her car there.

Once we walked into the house I threw my duffle bag on the floor and laid down on the couch. It felt good to be home. I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed Mikey sleeping in the chair next to the couch. So I just went back to bed. When I woke up I realized that it was the next morning.

"Good morning babe." Mikey said.

"Good morning to you too." I said sleepily.

"Do you know if Kelly got home or not?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah. I guess she didn't. I guess she was still a little tipsy and the cops got her. She's in jail now. She just called to speak with you. It'll cost who knows how much to get her out. And anyway it was technically her fault 'cuz she drank to much." Mike explained to me.

"Holey shit! We have ta get down there!" I said slipping on my shoes.

"But what about the pancakes I'm making?" Mikey asked.

"Screw the pancakes! We need to get Kelly out!" I said grabbing my purse and keys.

"Okay. Let's go." Mikey said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

We got into the car and went as fast as we could to the police station. When we got there I noticed the cop that was behind the desk was the one that told me about my parents.

"Hi. We're here to bail out our friend Kelly." I said.

"Hello. Okay follow me and tell me which one she is please."

Me and Mike followed the cop. In the jail cells were many different people. But we recognized Kelly immediately.

"That's her." I said walking towards Kelly.

"Oh my god. Thank god you came." Kelly said standing up.

"This girl was in possession of drugs. Specifically marijuana and she was drunk. The bail amount is eight hundred and thirteen dollars."

"Okay. Here." I said handing the cop just what he asked for. He had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Okay. I guess you're free to go." He unlocked the stall Kelly was in. "Here's your car keys back too."

"Thank you soo much officer. It'll never happen again I swear!" Kelly said excitedly.

"You better not." The cop said.

We started walking towards our cars.

"Hey Kelly how did you actually get the marijuana anyway?" I asked.

"Let's just say I got some connections. 'Kay?" She replied.

"Okay?" I responded.

We were walking towards our cars now.

"Bye Kelly." I said.

"See ya best friend." Mikey joked.

"Bye. And we are not starting that again." Kelly got into her car as fast as she could.

"Haha. I think that scares her now." I laughed.

"Who knows. It's Kelly." Mike smiled and started the car.

When we got back to our place it was around noon.

"I'm gonna make more pancakes and this time there will be no interruptions so you can eat them." Mike said walking over to the stove.

"Okay. I'm gonna go lay down. Come get me when they're done please." I said heading over to the couch.

"Will do babe."

I laid down on the couch and fell asleep s soon as my head hit the arm.

"Hey babe wake up." Mike said lightly shaking me.

"Mmm." was my only response.

"Please go try my pancakes."

_Oh shit! I forgot he made pancakes for me. _I thought.

"Okay!" I said shooting up and running into the kitchen.

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet, then a fork from the drawer and put two pancakes on my plate. I poured some syrup on them and started to eat.

"Mmm. Damn these are good pancakes."

"Why thank you." Mike said with a triumphant look on his face.

When I finished the pancakes I put the dishes in the sink.

"So what ya wanna do for the rest of the day?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was around one.

"Ummm I don't know. Since we don't got school tomorrow wanna chill out here?" he suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." I said stretching.

"Okay." he said grabbing my hand leading me into the living room.

We laid there and cuddled for a little bit.

"Mmm." I said stretching.

Mike was looking at me. Then he leaned down and our lips touched. Then we went up to our bed room but didn't go straight to sleep.

In the morning I woke up and went to the kitchen. Mike was still asleep so I made sure that I didn't wake him. I went to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. After that I went to the room and got my clothes. Then I went into the bathroom and got my shower. When I got out I went downstairs and seen that Mike was eating cereal.

"Good morning babe." He said smiling.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled back.

"You look nice this morning."

I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing sweatpants and a big hoodie. "Thanks. I felt like bumming it today."

"I've noticed."

"Sooo what we gonna do today?" I said.

"I don't know. But I got a surprise for you." He said rinsing out his bowl.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and take my hand." He held his hand out.

"Okay?" I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes.

I don't know where he was leading me. But when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Oh my freaking god! I love it!" I said.

Right in front of me was a red electric guitar with amps.

"I knew you would. You wanna try it out?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said taking the guitar.

I started to play. I don't know what song I was playing. I was just picking random notes and strumming.

"You sound awesome babe." He said.

"Thanks. You wanna try?" I asked holding out the guitar towards him.

"Nah. I'm no good at playing the guitar."

"Oh." I said.

I put it back on the stand and set it in the corner of the room. I put the amps next to it. Then I went over and sat on the couch. We sat there the rest of the day and just watched T.V. We had our lazy day.

I woke up Monday morning, grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my stomach was a little bit bigger but I didn't think nothing of it. So I just got my usual shower and did my normal thing. I then headed downstairs.

"Morning babe." Mike said.

"Hey, morning." I said.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I smiled.

"Okay." Mikey reached over and kissed me.

I grabbed a bowl and ate some cereal. Then I grabbed my keys and we headed to school. When we stepped out of the car someone called after me. Or at least I think it was me.

"Yo bitch." It was Mickenzie.

"Damn." I mumbled and kept walking.

Mikey grabbed my hand and we kept walking.

"I said stop."

"Actually you said 'yo bitch'. That don't technically mean stop ya know." I turned and faced her.

"Someone seems pissy today." She smirked.

"Nah. I'm just not in the mood for your shit today. So Imma be on my way. See ya." I said hurrying so I didn't have to deal with her reply.

"Smooth." Mikey said.

"Yep. I know. I'm just not in the mood to deal with her today." I said.

We opened our lockers and grabbed our books. Then we headed to class and when I got in I was surprised at what I saw.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

_Well I wasn't surprised at what I saw. It was more of who I saw that shocked me the most. There were three different faces. One was a familiar face. The other two I didn't know. I walked over to the familiar face._

"_Ben?" I said unsurely._

"_Hey Carlie. Long time no see huh?" Ben said now facing me._

"_Yeah. You never text me anymore." I said._

"_Well I've been…busy." He winked._

"_Me too. Oh!" I said._

"_What?"_

_I looked for Mikey and noticed that he was talking to the guy I never seen before. _

"_I wanted you to meet my boyfriend but he's busy talking and I wouldn't wanna interrupt him." I said._

"_Oh. Well there's always later. Like lunch or something right?" Ben suggested._

"_Yeah." The bell rang_

"_See ya later or something."_

"'_Kay. See ya."_

"_Hey babe." Mikey said sliding into the seat next to me. _

"_Hey." I replied._

_The kid he was talking to took the seat behind him. Up close the he had black hair that was straight and fell in his eyes a little bit. His skin was also tan._

"_This is Noah." Mike said. "And this is my girlfriend Carlie."_

"_Hi ya." I said._

"_Hey." was all the kid, Noah, said._

"_What school did you come from?" I asked._

"_East Liverpool. But so far I like Southern better." Noah said._

"_That's cool."_

_He nodded._

_The day went by quickly until lunch. For me that was the worst part of my day. While I was in the line getting food everyone was looking at me. Even the lunch ladies! Mike and Noah were already at the table when I sat down._

"_Hey." Mike said smiling._

"_Hi." I said not smiling back._

"_What's wrong babe?" _

"_Have you heard any rumors or anything about me?"_

"_No why?" _

"_Just wondering."_

_I heard someone come and sit down. It was Ashley and she was sitting in the seat next to me. And now taking seats were Kelly and Freddie._

"_Is it true?" Kelly asked._

"_Is what true?" I replied confused._

"_That you're pregnant duh!" Ashley said._

_Mike choked and I dropped my fork._

"_What?" I practically screamed._

"_Someone said that you were pregnant." Kelly said._

"_And we just wanna know if it's true or not." Ashley confirmed. _

"_No. I just gained some weight that's all." I said looking down at my stomach._

"_Are you sure?" Someone said from behind me._

"_What in the hell do you want ya bitch?" I said not even looking up. I knew her voice._

"_What? I just wanna know if it's true. Are you Carlie Slut Davis Ash pregnant?" Mickenzie asked._

"_You know what Mickenzie Bitch Whore Slut Bailey do you really wanna go? I mean seriously you need to cut this shit out. For real. And if I am pregnant that's freakin' amazeballz because my kid will have the best mother ever. And I want my kid to know that I ain't scared ta back down from no damn fight. Especially to you." I said standing up._

_Noah looked at me with big eyes. _

"_Big talk for someone as weak as you." She said tilting her head in a cocky way._

"_Weak my little monkey's ass. Now I'd be afraid if I was you. You better leave me, Mikey and everyone else alone. Even Noah and Ben. 'Cuz I can bet you that they want nothing to do with you. Do you guys?" I asked._

"_Hell freaking no." Noah said._

_Ben just sat down._

"_Do you want anything to do with Mickenzie?" I asked him._

_He looked confused. Noah whispered something in his ear._

"_Nope." _

"_That settles it then. You can take your little bitch friends as well and go find some other people to bitch at 'cuz all the people sitting at this table right now are through. With. You." I said the last part slowly._

"_Whatever. But just remember payback can be a real bitch sometimes."_

"_Whenever she comes for me I'll be ready." I sat back down and she walked away._

"_Damn." Noah said. "You can trash talk for someone who looks like they wouldn't even hurt a fly." _

"_Thanks. I could do worse. Like I've beat her up before. I've even given her a black eye. But I think she covers it up with cover up or some stupid shit." I replied smiling._

"_That right there babe was amazeballz. I love you." Mikey said taking my hand._

"_I love you too."_

"_What in the hell was that about?" Ben asked._

"_You don't wanna know. Honestly it's a very long and stupid story." Freddie said._

"_Oh my god! When did you get here Ben?" Ashley said._

"_First period."_

"_Yay! I'm sooo happy to see you again. It's cool that you're going to Southern now." Ashley had the biggest smile on her face._

"_Yeah I know right. I think Brianna might even be coming her next month." _

"_Awesome. At least Troy graduated. Right?" I said._

"_Yessss!" Kelly said._

"_What's up my bitches?" our friend Bethann said pulling up a chair._

"_Hey sisie. And who said I was your bitch?" I joked._

"_Ummm me of course sisie! Haha." Bethann replied._

"_Hey Bethann have you met Ben or Noah yet?" Mikey said._

"_Nope but I've met Noah's sister Tabbie. She seems nice."_

"_Cool. I haven't talked to her yet." I said._

"_Oh I see." Bethann said._

_We were all silent after that. The rest of the day was practically as boring as shit because we didn't really do anything. So as Mike was driving us home I kept asking myself._

_What if I am pregnant? _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

When we got into the house I still couldn't shake the pregnant thing off. I had my hand on my stomach to see if I could feel a kick or anything. I sat on the couch and started to cry.

"Don't babe please. Everything will be okay." Mike said rubbing my shoulders.

"A-are you s-sure? I mean e-even the lunch ladies w-were looking at me funny. I'm gonna be the talk a-at the school now and e-everyone's gonna s-start spreading rumors about me. And I f-freaking blame freaking M-Mickenze." I said starting to cough because I was getting myself worked up.

"Shh babe. It'll be okay. I promise. I love you. And I'll never leave you. I can't wait till our wedding day." Mikey kissed my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I l-love you t-too. I'll t-try to calm down." I said trying to breathe.

"It's okay. It ain't your fault." he said getting up. "I'm gonna go grab a movie to get your mind off things."

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared upstairs.

I took my phone out and called Ashley.

"What's up?" she said sounding warn out.

"Do you wanna come with me to get a pregnancy test? Will you get one too? Please" I said practically begging.

"Sure. Just tell me when it is. And by the way everything will be alright. You're still the same Carlie no matter if you're pregnant or not. And I'll always love you." Ashley said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks. I love you. I'll text you the date and stuff. Bye. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye and I love you too. Talk to ya then." She hung up.

I then dialed in the number for the Birth Control Center.

"Hello. This is the Birth Control Center of Salineville. What can I help you with today?" A perky woman asked.

"Hi. I'm Carlie Davis and I was wondering if I could schedule a pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant. You see I wanted a professional answer before I tried the home stuff because I don't know if the home stuff always worked or not." I said trying to sound calm.

"Okay. I understand where you're coming from and everything. Is August thirtieth at five thirty p.m. okay? I also need your friends name."

"Her name's Ashley Morgan."

"Okay. Thank you. Dr. Bono will be expecting you then."

"You're welcome and thank you too."

"You're welcome." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked returning with a stack of movies.

"Umm…well I called the Birth Control Center and scheduled an appointment for me and Ashley to go get a pregnancy test. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be? Do you want me to come with you guys or do you wanna go alone?"

"I don't know I just wondered and that's up to you there."

"Okay. I'll let you guys go alone 'cuz I don't wanna be a bother or anything. And I think that this is something that you should do alone." he said.

"You're never a bother! And okay thanks. I'll let you know everything ASAP." I said leaning towards him.

"Sounds good to me." he handed me the stack. "Which one?"

"Umm how about _The Hangover_? I could use a good laugh." I said handing him the case.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." he put the DVD in.

"Thanks again. For everything." I said looking at him.

"No problem babe." He said looking back down at me.

We kissed. Then we played the movie. While we watched it I made myself forget about possibly being pregnant and Mickenzie with all her ignorant bullshit. I just kept my mind blank. It wasn't hard.

As the credits played I got a drink.

"Sooo?" Mikey said stretching.

"Hmm?" I glanced at the clock. It was around ten thirty.

"What ya wanna do now?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know…wanna go lay in bed…and just like…talk?" I suggested.

"Mmm…sounds good to me. Whatever you want." He said getting up.

We headed up to the bedroom. I had so many things I wanted to say. But I don't know how to explain them exactly. When we were under the warm covers I started talking.

"What do you wanna name the baby if it's a boy?" I asked. "I already have a names picked out if it's a girl."

"How about Robert James Ash?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

"What are the girls' names?" He asked.

"Either Abbey Ramona Ash or Tavril Allyson Ash." I said.

"They're both good names babe." He said putting his arm around me.

"Thanks." I said.

After I said that I fell asleep. I don't know what time it was or anything. I don't even remember if I set my alarm. But all I was worried about was my stomach and if it was true. And if so how far along I am.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

"Babe? Get up. It's time to get ready for school." Mike said tapping my shoulder.

I rolled over and moaned.

"Please get up babe." He said.

"Ugh. Fiiiiine." I said slowly getting up.

"When's your appointment thing?"

"The thirtieth why?"

"That's today."

"Aw shit! I gotta tell Ashley! God damn it! Shit, shit, shit!" I said falling off the bed with a umpf.

"It's all good." I said jumping up.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked me.

"Yes I am aye okay!" I said smiling.

"Okay. That's good." He smiled back.

I just nodded as I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got a shower and put my clothes on. Then I finished getting ready. I bolted out the door to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I texted Ashley.

_Heyy the app. Is TODAY! (epp!) 5:30 p.m. Srry I'm jus telling u now. I fell asleep & 4got ta text u last nite. I'm sorry :/_

I waited a couple minutes then she texted back.

_Okayyy. Thanx 4 telling me. Wanna just meet after skool & go from there 2 the place?_

I replied:

_Yea c u thennn muh friendd(:_

"Hey do you wanna take your own car to school today? 'Cuz me and Ashley are gonna just go straight from school to the appointment." I said.

"Sure sounds good to me. Anything for you." He smiled then we kissed. That kiss turned into make out. Then making out turned into me getting a smallish hickey.

"I'm sorry babe." He said looking at the mark on my neck.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'll just cover it up." I said heading up to the bathroom. "Wait here."

I grabbed my cover up from the cabinet. I didn't wear it on my face or anything. This was the only reason I had it for. It comes in handy. I put it on and you could barely tell that I was even wearing cover up. I walked back down and Mikey was sitting on the bar stools we have in the kitchen.

"See?" I pointed to the spot where I put the cover up.

"What am I supposed ta be looking for?" He winked and smiled.

"Hmm I don't know." I winked back as he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"Mmm…we should get ta school." I said leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you there right?" He said looking at me.

"Right and I…love…you…too." I smiled.

"Awesome." He grabbed his keys.

I grabbed my keys too. We left at the same time but I ended up riding behind him. We parked right next to each other too.

"Hey stranger." He smiled walking next to me as we walked into the building.

"Hey." I smiled back.

The school day went by kind of quickly. We didn't really do any work. When I got to my car I couldn't believe what I found on it.

_SLUT!_ was keyed on my car door. Then there was a note on my windshield. It read

_C,_

_EVERYONE knows about the baby. And most people are on my side so you can just give up that little 'goody two shoes' act of yours. But anyway think of this as a reminder and BTW I hope you like it. Told you I was gonna make your life a hell(:_

_/3 M_

I reread the note until Ashley came out. She was walking with Mike. When they seen my face they rushed towards me.

"Can I borrow your car when we go to the appointment?" I asked.

"Why babe?"

"Look." I pointed towards my car door.

"Who in the hell did this? I swear to god they better run as fast as they can because if I get a hold of them I swear to freaking god they will _NOT_ see the light of tomorrow! Stupid freaking bastards!" Mikey said angrily.

"Guess who did it?" I said handing him the note. As he read it I saw his eyes fill up with more rage.

"MICKENZIE!" He yelled.

"Please don't do anything about it babe. Please it's fine I promise. I don't want you to get in trouble." I said moving towards him.

"I'm sorry. She just makes me so mad. Sometimes I wish she was a guy so I could just punch her in her god damn face. She deserves a good ass kicking." He said hugging me.

"I know. But we just gotta live with her for now until we graduate." I said.

"Here's my keys." He said handing me the keys to his car.

"Thanks soo much! Here's the keys to mine. You can take it back to the house. And can you do me a favor?" I asked taking the keys and handing him mine.

"Sure anything for you beautiful." He said.

"Can you find me some paint for my car?" I asked.

"Yeah. No prob." He said kissing me.

"Thank you. I love you." I hugged him.

"Love you too babe. You better go so you won't be late. Who knows how bad traffic is." He said kissing me again.

"Okay. See you when I get home."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Me and Ashley got into the car.

"Sorry about what she did. That was a big bitchy ass move. Even for her. She's taking it a little bit to far this time." Ashley said as I pulled out onto the road.

"I know. But I don't know what to do about it. What should I do?" I asked.

"That is up to you." She replied. "But whatever you do make it a good choice."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Anytime."

The rest of the ride was kind of silent. We basically talked about our boyfriends, school and pregnancy. When we got there we both slowly stepped out of the car.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be. You?"

"Same."

We walked through the doors.

_Breathe. Everything will be fine. Here goes nothing. I thought._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I walked up to the lady at the desk while Ashley sat down.

"Hi. I'm Carlie Davis. And that over there," I pointed towards Ashley. "Is my friend Ashley Morgan. We're here to get a pregnancy test."

"Okay! So you're Carlie! Nice to meet you! I'm Lindee. I was the person you talked to on the phone last night." The lady, Lindee? said.

Lindee was kind of short with beautiful bleach blond hair that came to her shoulders. She also had bright blue eyes and was wearing a baby blue dress. She looked about twenty. And that dress should did show it. It wasn't a dress that some old lady or any boring person would wear. It was a dress that you'd see some _teenager_ wear.

"Nice to meet you too Lindee. How soon can we get in?" I asked looking around the room. It was pretty empty.

"You can go up after Alliah Stevens over there." She pointed to a brunette that looked about my age.

"Okay thank you." I said walking over to Ashley.

"Hey." she said as I took the seat next to her.

"Hi. We go up after that girl over there." I said pointing towards the brunette Alliah? sitting towards the door.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. I wonder if she's here to see if she's pregnant or to get the Pill." Ashley said eyeing Alliah.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know." I said.

Alliah walked over towards us apparently wanting to start a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Alliah." She said sitting next to me.

"Hey I'm Carlie and this is my friend Ashley." I introduced us.

"Hi!" Ashley said.

Alliah smiled. "So what are you guys here for?"

"Wellllll…we're here ta get a pregnancy test ta see if we're pregnant." Ashley told her. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh my god! Me too!" Alliah exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool! How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen and I just moved into the area. I'm gonna be starting school at Wellsville tomorrow."

"We go to Southern." Ashley said.

"Which school is better?"

"I don't know but our schools are like mortal enemies with each other." I informed.

"Awwe! That sucks 'cuz ya'll seem really nice." Alliah said.

"Thanks so do you." Ashley said.

"Thanks. Maybe we can still keep in touch. I have a face book if you wanna look me up."

"Alliah Stevens. Dr. Bono is ready to see you." Lindee said.

"Will do and Alliah good luck!" I said shooting her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks." She walked behind the doors.

"Now we wait." Ashley said.

"Yep."

"She seemed nice. To bad she's going to Wellsville. I feel bad for her."

"Hey! Don't you be hating on Wellsville. Jerrica goes there remember?" I said.

"Ohhh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said

We sat in silence until Alliah came back out.

"Well?" I said.

"I'm PREGNANT!" She exclaimed hugging us.

"Oh my god! That's amazeballz!" I exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Ashley said.

"Carlie Davis and Ashley Morgan. Dr. Bono would like to see you now." Lindee said.

"Good luck" Alliah smiled.

"Thanks." We said.

"Tell me the news on face book." Alliah said as we were walking our separate ways.

"Will do." we said.

Lindee led us to a room that had signs that said stuff like _Safe Sex Is The Best Sex When You Use A Latex!_ and _Rap It Before You Tap It! _It was set up just like a hospital room.

"She'll be in in a minute." Lindee said and closed the door.

"Hee Hoooo, heee hoooo, heee hooo." I said breathing.

"I know! I'm gonna freak." Ashley said.

As soon as she said that Dr. Bono walked in. She was tall, thin, had black hair (the pretty kind) and bright blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Bono. You must be Carlie Davis and Ashley Morgan?" Dr. Bono said.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"So you guys are here to see if you're pregnant or not?"

We nodded.

"Okay well first we need to take some blood."

"Okay." I said. Ashley's face went white.

Dr. Bono got out her needles and took our blood. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would and from the look on Ashley's face she was thinking the same thing.

"It'll only take maybe like a few minutes or so then I'll let you know. Wait here." She left the room.

Me and Ashley sat in silence as we waited about half an hour.

"Well…wanna hear some good news?" Dr. Bono said walking back in.

"Yes!" We said.

"You're both pregnant. Carlie you have twins. And Ashley you are also pregnant. But only with one kid."

Me and Ashley both smiled. We were speechless.

"Thank you so much." I finally said.

"You're welcome. And Carlie you're like six weeks and Ashley you're like four."

"Thank you again." Ashley said as we left the room.

"Well? How was it girls?" Lindee asked as we came out.

"Well…we're pregnant. And I have twins and Ashley has only one kid." I smiled.

"Congratulations! You're follow up will be on December thirteenth." Lindee said handing us a reminder.

"Thank you. See ya then." We waved good bye.

"I'll drop you off at your place on the way back." I said.

"'Kay." Ashley said.

Whenever I got home it was around eight. I walked in and seen Mike sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Well how was it babe?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant! With twins! I'm six weeks too!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Holy shit! That's more than amazeballz!" He said kissing me.

"I know! Damn…we're gonna have a family." I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so happy right now." He said.

"Me too." I smiled.

We sat there for a while watching T.V. I didn't care what other people said at this point. I'm glad I'm going to have a family and there is not a damn thing they can do about it.

"I got you car paint." Mike said.

"Thanks a ton." I hugged him again.

"No prob. I was glad to."

We walked up to our bedroom hand in hand.

_I'm so 'effing lucky to have him. It's a miracle that he's in my life. _I smiled as he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

When I woke up I noticed that Mike wasn't in bed.

_He probably went to go make breakfast or something. _I thought.

So I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt and headed towards the bathroom. When I got out of the shower I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Today was my day to bum it. When I walked downstairs I didn't see Mike but I did see a note on the counter. It read:

_Babe,_

_Sorry I ain't there this morning but I had to go get a well…surprise for you. I think you're gonna love it. I won't be at school today either because well I have go get more things for the surprise and well…yeah. Buuuut I will see you later tonight and I hope you have an amazeballz day at school. BTW if Mickenzie messes with you today you know you can call or text me and I will handle it. I love you soo much._

_Love, _

_Mikey_

I set the note back on the table. I just grabbed my keys and headed to school. Mike painted my car over so it don't say _SLUT! _on it anymore. I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Ashley standing by her car crying. I parked my car and went over to her.

"What's wrong Ash? Please tell me." I said hugging her.

"F-Freddie's m-mad at me. 'Cuz w-when he f-found out I w-was p-pregnant he started t-to y-yell at me." She sniffled and I hugged her tighter.

"Everything will be okay. He was just in shock that's all. It'll be fine. I bet you inside he's happy that you're pregnant." I said letting her go.

"R-really? Y-you think s-so?" She stuttered trying not to cry anymore.

"I don't think so. I know so." I said confidently.

"Thanks Carlie." Ashley smiled not crying now but her eyes were all read and puffy.

"Anytime."

We walked into homeroom together. I seen Freddie.

"I'll be back." I told Ashley getting up.

She just nodded.

"Hey are you mad at Ashley because she's pregnant?" I asked Freddie.

"Hell no! I could never be mad at her. I was just really shocked and before that I had an argument with my mom which made me angry so I just had to take my anger out. But I didn't mean to take it out on her. I feel really bad about that." Freddie said and I could tell that he was really truly sorry.

"Well if you're sorry tell Ashley that. She thinks you're mad at her because she's pregnant. But I knew that that wasn't true at all." I said.

"Okay. I will. Wait here." Freddie said getting up.

I nodded as he walked over towards Ashley. There were lots of hand gestures but I could tell that they made up because whenever Freddie was done talking Ashley hugged him. I took that as the signal that it was safe to walk over back to my seat so I did.

"Hey…is everything okay now?" I asked sitting down.

"It's okay as ever!" Ashley said as happy as ever.

"That's good. I'm so glad my marriage counseling worked once again." I joked.

"Funny but yes it did. Thanks." Freddie said.

"Anytime." I said with a satisfied look on my face.

Freddie went back to his seat and grabbed his books from the one desk and took the other seat next to Ashley.

At lunch everyone I seen was either giving me or Ashley weird looks. Even the teachers and lunch ladies. Which in my opinion isn't right at all. I mean even if they do know they shouldn't be giving us looks like that.

"So what's it like to be pregnant?" Ben said sitting down next to Noah.

I choked on my food. "Bensaywhatnow?"

"What's. It. Like. To. Be. Pregnant?" He said a little slower.

"How'd you find out?" Ashley asked him.

"It's all over the school. Everyone from teachers to lunch ladies to the student body knows." Noah said.

"I swear to god that it better not have been Mickenzie who spread around that freaking rumor or I swear to god I will kick her ass pregnant or not." I said not caring who heard me.

"That's nice." Ben said.

"I know."

"You guys still never answered my question."

"Fine! It's a little weird." Ashley answered for both of us.

"Okay." Ben said.

When school was finally out a couple periods later I sped to get home. I couldn't wait to see what my surprise was.

"I'm home." I said walking into the living room.

"Hey babe. Wait one sec I'm gonna go get your surprise." He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Okay." I said setting my bag on the counter.

When he came back I couldn't believe what my surprise was.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a little beagle puppy.

"She's already potty trained and everything!" Mike said putting the dog on the floor.

"Where'd you get her?" I asked bending down to pet her.

"I got her from this dog pound in Lisbon." He said. "I've known how bad you've wanted a beagle and I've been looking around. When Lisbon finally got in female beagle puppies I knew I had to get you one." He said petting the puppy.

"I'm gonna name her Chewy." I said. "'Cuz she like reminds me so much of my old child hood dog." I said.

"I love it." Mikey said kissing me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maybe we could even, probably, hopefully have her trained before the baby comes." Mikey said looking at the dog as she explored.

"Hopefully…but we could even keep her as an outside dog thanks to the fence we have up. All we need is a dog box, food and water dishes, soap and a brush and some toys and we'll be good!" I said. "Oh and a leash, color and running line thingy."

"Already ahead of you." Mikey smiled.

He had a bag and he pulled out a red color, purple leash, red running line thingy, purple dishes and a black brush.

"There's also a dog box out back." He said.

"That's fantastic!" I said. "Can we put her out there now? I don't want her pooping or peeing in the house at the moment." I said.

"Sure. I'll get her if you get her some food and water and bring out that ball and chew bone toy." He said grabbing the runner and Chewy.

"Okay." I said grabbing everything else basically.

We walked outside. I set her food underneath the porch. Mike put her on the runner and it reached her food. Which is good. I set her toys next to her box and gave her some blankets and pillows so she'll stay warm at night and during cold weather.

"Good night my Chewy Boo-ey. I love you." I said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

"You really love her don't you?" Mike asked.

"You have no idea. She reminds me so much of my old dog. It's unbelievable. Thank you sooo much. I love her. I'll be forever thankful." I said hugging then kissing him.

"You're welcome and I'm glad. It was nothing really. I'm glad you like her." He held me close.

We went up to the bedroom then went to bed. Today was an amazeballz day. I hope everyday will be this good. Buuuut we all know that won't ever happen…ever.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

I woke up to the sound of Chewy wining. I rolled over onto my side. Thank God it was Saturday right?

"Hey Mikey will you please take her out?" I asked him sleepily.

"Sure." He said getting up.

"Thanks a million. I had to take her out all through the night." I said keeping my eyes closed and drifting to sleep.

I didn't hear what he had to say because I had already drifted into a deep sleep. When I woke up it was around noon. I jumped up, grabbed my clothes and ran to the shower.

When I was dressed and brushing my teeth I noticed my stomach got a little bigger.

_Grrreeaaatttt _I thought grabbing a giant hoodie from my closet hoping that it would cover up my newly getting bigger, pregnant stomach. I then walked downstairs.

"Hey babe. Sleep well?" Mikey asked looking up from the T.V.

"Yeah. I slept real good." I said sliding next to him. "Today's Saturday right?"

"Yep."

"I thought it was Friday…" I blushed.

"Nope." Mike smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad it's not. I honestly need a break." I said setting my head on his shoulder.

"I bet." He changed channels.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep once more. I was woken up whenever Mikey was getting up.

"Sorry babe."

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway." I said standing up.

"When's your next appointment?" He asked grabbing a can of Mtn Dew from the fridge.

"In three months. I can't wait because I think that's the time I find out if it's a boy or a girl." I smiled widely with pure happiness.

"That's awesome."

"I know."

I seen Chewy laying on the chair all alone so I went over to her.

"Hey there." I said petting her head.

She closed her eyes.

"You like it here yet?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"I'm gonna go get stuff ta build a fence tomorrow so we can keep her outside. Our yard's big enough. I'm also gonna buy her a huuuuge dog box." Mikey said sitting next to me and petting her.

"That's cool. Want me to help? I mean building the fence and all." I asked.

"Nope. I can do it." He said.

"Oh…okay." I looked at Chewy.

"Is that okay babe?"

"Yeah. It's fine." I said.

"Okay cool. Is it okay if I have a guys night out with Ben, Noah and Freddie tonight?" He asked kissing me.

"I don't care. If you do then I'm gonna invite Kelly, Ashley and Mariah over." I said standing up.

"Okay. Fine with me." Mike said also standing up.

We hugged then kissed. Then he left. I grabbed my phone and texted them. Mariah was the one who replied first.

_Srry. Can't. My sis jus came back home. Spnding time wif her. Srry __L_

I replied:

_Its okatay. I understand. Spendin time wif da sis. Awesome. Tell my crazy uncle I said Heyy ;) thanks._

She never replied after that. But Kelly did.

_Luv 2. B there in 10. C ya soon._

I replied:

_Kk See ya then._

Ashley texted me shortly after that.

_Im on my way! See you soon! __J__ yay! _

I replied:

_Yay! :D_

Since Mariah couldn't come I decided to text Nichelle and Jerrica to see if they wanted to come over. Nichelle texted back first.

_Hell yea muh sista! It's been foreva! Caaan't wait! I'm getting muh stuff now n I'll be ova soon! See yu then! __J_

I replied:

_Sweetness! See you then sista! __J_

Jerrica texted me back then:

_Yepp! Getting me stuff now. I'll be there shortly. See ya then. Love you!_

I replied:

_Sweeeeet see you. & LOVE YOU TOO! ;)_

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed something to drink.

_A night with my girls. What could go wrong? _I thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

(9 Months Later)

"Mike…I think my water broke!" I said as I was sitting on our living room couch.

"Holy shit! Umm…then lets get you to the hospital!" He said helping me up.

"I think that'd be smart." I said breathing.

"C'mon babe keep breathing."

"Heee hooo, heeee hoooo, heee hoooo. HOLY SHIT YOU BETTER HURRY AND GET ME TO THAT GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!" I said trying to stay calm.

He put me in the car and it felt like forever. Then we finally got there. He put me in a wheel chair and a nurse wheeled me into the delivery room. The doctor was already in there. They propped me up on the table and I spread my legs and began pushing.

"Push!" The doctor said.

"I am pushing! Do you know how hard it is to PUSH a freakin' baby out of your va-jay-jay? I mean seriously!" I screamed while breathing and pushing.

"C'mon babe you can do it!" Mikey said video taping the whole thing.

"I swear to god you better keep that camera away from me or I will pick my soon not to be pregnant ass off of this table and slap you." I said breathing.

"Take a chill pill god." Mikey said.

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to be relaxed when you are pushing two little human beings out of your body!" I said sarcastically.

I heard crying.

"One's out! And it's a girl!" The doctor said wrapping the baby in a pink blanket. "Keep pushing. You have one left."

"Really I didn't know that?" I said sarcastically. I had sweat coming off my face from pushing so hard.

"Come on! It's almost out!" The doctor said.

"Oh my god! How long does it take? Hee, hee hooo, hee, hee hoo." I said breathing.

"Annnnd it's out!" the doctor said.

"Thank god! Finally!" I said closing my legs.

"It's also a girl." He said wrapping that one in a pink blanket as well.

"Yay! Twin baby girls!" I said holding them.

"They're so beautiful. Just like their mother." Mikey said.

"Here you can hold her." I said handing him one of our daughters.

They were easy to tell apart. One had brown hair and blue eyes ( I don't know how that happened because me and Mikey both have brown) and the other had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do you have any names picked out?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Actually I do. I wanna name her…" I said slightly lifting up the baby I was holding. (The one with blue eyes). "Tavril Allyson Ash. And I wanna name the other one Abbey Ramona Ash." I said smiling with my name choices.

"Okay! How do you spell Tavril?" The doctor asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"T-a-v-r-i-l." I told him. "Also Abbey's spelled A-b-b-e-y."

"'Kay thanks. I'll have your birth certificates made shortly. And you and the babies can be discharged in about maybe a week or so." The doctor said getting up.

"Okay. Thanks doc." I said as he left the room.

"Good job babe. They're so beautiful and amazing." Mikey said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. When's graduation? I wonder how Ashley did? And did you know she ALSO had twins?" I smiled widely.

"That's awesome and it's three weeks from now since today's May thirteenth." He said smiling.

"Okay. Thanks and that's cool. Can you go check on Ashley for me? She's in room E666. Thank you!" I said.

"Yeah. Here you can take Abbey." He said handing me Abbey before he left.

"Hey babies. My pretty girls. My lovely, lovely girls." I said smiling at them. They smiled back.

There was a knock on my door. It was Freddie.

"Hey Charles. Cute kids." He said walking over to them.

"Thanks. You know what I just realized?" I said looking up at Freddie.

"What's that? And can I hold one?" He asked looking at my daughters.

"Sure and that me and Mikey are supposed to get married in thirteen days." I said handing him Abbey with my greatest ability as I held Tavril still as well.

"That's awesome. And Ashley had two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. Wanna hear their names?" He asked.

"Hell yes!" I said.

"The boy is Noah Eli Smyth and the girl is Unity Marie Smyth."

"Those are awesome names! I love them!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'll tell her you said that. What's your babies names?" He asked looking down at Abbey.

"Well the one you're holding is Abbey Ramona Ash and this is Tavril Allyson Ash." I said proudly.

"I like those names. They're very unique and different. Just like their crazy momma." Freddie said jokingly.

"Haha thanks." I smiled. "Watch them turn out just like me."

"I'd laugh so hard."

"Meeee too!"

"Well I'm gonna go back to Ashley. Bye sis. Love you." Freddie said handing Abbey back.

"Bye bro! Love you too!" I said before he closed the door behind him.

THIRTEEN DAYS FROM THEN

"You ready for this?" Ashley asked as I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said looking down at my long white dress.

_I can't believe I'm actually getting married. _I thought. _Am I ready for this?_

I stepped outside and looked at the crowd. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. When they seen me they all stood up. I started walking down the aisle. I walked down the aisle alone because well I didn't have any parents. They're dead. So I was on my own.

I walked up and stood next to Mikey. He grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

The preacher said the whole big thing they normally do at a wedding about sickness and in health. And blah, blah, blah. But when it came to the part where we had to say I do. We both looked each other in the eyes, smiled and said 'I do'. Then we kissed.

When we were done I turned around, looked at my bouquet and yelled "Who wants it?" Then I turned around and threw it. Surely enough Mariah caught it.

I laughed because the look on her face was priceless. Then I went back into the house and changed into a more comfier dress and shoes and headed back outside to the after party.

Everyone sang and danced for a while until they had to leave. Me and Mike decided that we weren't gonna have a honeymoon because of our kids and we still had school. So we went inside, checked on the babies and went to bed.

GRADUATION DAY!

"It's our big day my sistas! Are you ready?" Ashley asked looking from me to Kelly.

"Hell yeah!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay then let's go out there and give some freakin' good speeches that'll make everyone remember us!" Ashley said.

"Agreed." Kelly said.

I nodded.

We walked out and onto the stands in the bright sunlight. We were having our graduation on the football field since it was such a nice day out and they didn't feel like having it inside. Mikey was first up to accept his diploma and give an optional speech.

"I'd like to thank my friends, family, my beautiful wife and daughters. They've made me into the person I am today. I'm so glad to have them and I wish the former students of Southern to have a hell of a good time. Stay true to the blue and gold!" Mike said before stepping away from the podium. I felt my face get red.

After a few more people Kelly got to go.

"I was always the fat ugly girl that no one wanted to date. Even if my friends told me different. And to all the girls that hated me and thought they were better than me I'd like to say LOOK AT ME NOW BITCHES! I'm skinny, tan, blond and I can kick ass better than you. So you can suck my big toe! Thank you." Kelly said smiling proudly as she headed back to her seat.

After a few more people it was me.

I slowly walked up, grabbed my diploma and stepped up to the podium.

"Um hi. I'm not who I used to be. I'm a lot stronger and smarter. I'm still shy though but not as bad. I've learned that you and some of your friend will drift apart and that can cause stupid ass drama but hey. I mean people can underestimate me in the most different ways. Yeah I'm quite, yeah I'm shy but I can sure as hell pack a good punch as all you guys out there. But what I'm trying to say is that all my high school and junior high years have taught me how to be strong. Thank you. Sorry for the long speech buuuut… see ya Southern. Good ole big blue." I said stepping down.

People were clapping and cheering. I blushed and smiled.

I took my seat.

"That…" Ashley said. "was the best speech by far. And so was Kelly's. Hers was hilarious."

"Thanks." I said smiling and turning around to listen to the other people.

Shortly after Freddie went up.

"I'd like to say that I'm so glad to be getting outta here! I mean thank god! It's been forever. I'm looking forward to spending a lifetime with my gorgeous wife and kids. All I have to say at this point is I'm gonna get my ass outta here shortly! See ya Southern! Woo!" Freddie said and went back to his seat.

After what seemed like forever Ashley went up.

"I'd like to thank every single one of my friends, new and old, my teachers, my parents, my babies, and my husband because without them I wouldn't be the strong person I am today. And without my parents I wouldn't be here at all…but that's beside the point. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that so much has happened can't we all just forget about it now that we're gonna be adults? I mean so what if we still have grudges? Get the freak over it! I mean god dammit people! We are what seventeen-eighteen years old? Time to grow up. And the person knows who they are. Well actually it's only one person…so yeah…OMG! squirrel! Whoops! Anyway bye Southern and all ya stuck up bitches!"

I started clapping. And so did the rest of the crowd. When everyone else was done with their speeches we all went to the field and threw our caps in the air.

Let adulthood…begin.


End file.
